Leafpool and Crowfeather: a Love Story
by Moonlight1234
Summary: Leafpool has a dream about the two being together, so they leave their Clans behind. Will they find a new one?Will the duo survive? Can they survive with each other? Can they survive with love?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've decide to make more Warriors, Percy Jackson, NCIS, and Ninjago fanfics. Yeah this is Leafpool and Crowfeather. Just after the third book in the third series that I forgot the name of, Leafpool has not had kits, yet.**

Leafpool's POV

She was down at the Moonpool, in her dream, when a gust of _wind_, carried _leaves_ into a _pool_. _Leaves in a pool… Leafpool! Wait, why me…? _Then _thunder _carried a _crow's feather _into the pool. _Me and Crowfeather? I do love him…_ It was a sign they were to be together! She woke up and dashed to the moor, paws tingling.

_Crowfeather…Crowfeather…We can leave the Clans!_ She saw him sitting at the stream where they met.  
"Leafpool…what?" Crowfeather leaped up, blue eyes wide with alarm.

"Crowfeather," she said, nuzzling him. "Crowfeather, let's run away, leave our Clans!"

"Really? You'll go with me?" He asked, eyes shining.

"Crowfeather, I'd go anywhere with you." Her amber eyes were wide with affection.

"Quick, Leafpool we need to hurry! We need to go back to the old forest!"

"Why there, Crowfeather?"  
"Because… I had a dream," he began. "We were there with three younger cats."\

"Let's go. Time's wasting."

They ran away from the lake, heading towards the mountains.

Crowfeather's POV

The cat I loved joined me. Maybe… she would become my mate. Have our kits. As we raced away, I thought of my mother, Ashfoot. And how we were the last of Windstar's descendant's, except for my sister, Whitetail. She stopped us just as we approached the mountain path.

"Crowfeather! Why? Mother's looking for you." Whitetail asked. No anger, just curiosity.

"I love Leafpool, and I can't do that in the Clans. Will you tell Ashfoot?" I asked.

"No, brother. I will just wish you luck." Whitetail purred. "Also, those rogues you defeated in the mountains are back."

"Thanks, sister," I reply.

"Good luck," she says, touching us both on the nose. "Goodbye," she cries softly as we trek toward the mountains. I feel sadder; I left my mother and sister behind, letting them believe me dead. What kind of son was I?

"We're here," I tell Leafpool, who's panting. "Welcome to the Tribe of Rushing Water."

**AH! Cliffhanger! Anyway, haven't decided to keep goin or no, say 'yes' if I should or 'no' if no in your reviews. Thank you, goodnight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I decided to give y'all another taste, thanks to my friend Skydoesminecraft, watch his videos, they're awesome.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Warriors, just some of the plot.**

Leafpool's POV  
I remembered the Tribe, and sighed. I padded beside Crowfeather. The Tribe! Where Feathertail died. _StarClan, does he love me? _I hope so. Because my heart belonged to him. It had been painful to leave my family behind, but they'll be safe, I know it.

"Crowfeather, are we going to join them? What will we say? Stormfur and Brook are here, they'll want to know why-"

He twined his tail around me. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

I gazed at him, believing in him, just as I did in StarClan.

We trekked up the mountain, and waited. Eventually, my friend, Crag, showed up. Before we'd left, he'd tried to mate with me, telling me he lived me. I'd ran, but with Crowfeather, never.

"Hello Crag, this is my mate, Crowfeather," I coolly tell him. Crowfeather senses something, but decides to ask me later.

"Crag, may we go to the waterfall, please?" He asks, his blue eyes sparkle in the moonlight…

"Fine." Crag says, and stalks away, leading us there.

Crowfeather whispers "You two are chillier than leaf-bare, what happened?"

I am about to tell him when Crag ushers us in. Me a bit to harshly, so I almost fall into the waterfall but Crowfeather saves me.

"Thank you," I tell my (hopefully) to-be mate,

"Anytime." Crowfeather smiles.

"Ah, Clan cats, why are you here? Has tragedy struck? May we help?"

Crowfeather frowns, and meows. "We were found on the RiverClan border with a Hawkfrost's body, so the chased us out, even though we did not kill him."

Stoneteller nodded. "I presume Leopardstar and Blackstar did?"

I dip my head to him. "Yes, how'd you know?"

"They had an air of arrogance and ambition,"

Crowfeather interrupts "May we stay for a little while? We'll leave soon, we wouldn't want RiverClan to attack you."

Stoneteller shakes his head. "We have no business with Clan affairs, you stay as long as you like. I remember both of you well."

"Thank you," I gasp, realizing how tired I am.

Crowfeather herds me toward a nest and we collapse in it together, I nuzzle my nose in his warm, black fur.

Crowfeather's POV

As Leafpool fell asleep, I sighed. She was so beautiful and kind, like Feathertail. _I won't lose you Leafpool, not like Feathertail. And I'll never stop loving either of you. _Leafpool's nose was in my fur, and I hoped we'd mate soon. I wanted to be hers, and her be mine. I think she felt the same way. I didn't want to ask her now, it was too early in our journey. But the way she had said _"I'll go anywhere with you, Crowfeather." _Made me certain this was right.

"She-cats. They toy with us." Crag says.

"Back off her, will you?" I snarl softly, not wanting to wake her.

Crag laughs. "Feather-brain. You think she loves you? She loved me, but never mated with me! We were to be together, but no! She was too cowardly!"

I get up, waking up Leafpool. "That's a lie, Crag!"

"I asked to share with her, and she agreed! She evidently loved me!" I carry him outside, and Leafpool follows.

"StarClan, Crag, I didn't know that it hurt you that much… But I didn't love you, I thought of you as friend. Then you tried to force me to mate with you, so as soon as the Clans left, I felt happy. You scared me, Crag. But now you don't. I have my mate, and that's that. Why not mate with Star, she's pretty and likes you a lot." Leafpool said.

_StarClan, I'll kill him! _ "Crag! Leave her alone!" I lunge at him, claws unsheathed.

We fight, for Leafpool. Leafpool lies unconscious on the ground, bleeding from a claw mark on her head. _NO! LEAFPOOL! Don't die, please! Feathertail, help her!_

Then I claw Crag's back, and the big dark tom runs into the cave. I race to Leafpool. "Leafpool… StarClan, save her." Then l lay next to her, and she meows weakly. "Where…Crag….what…didn't…love…him…so…sorry…Crowfeather." She tries to get up, but his wound went to deep. I carry her to Stoneteller's den. "Stoneteller! Help her! Crag attacked her!"

Stoneteller takes her, and asks me too leave. I do, praying to The Tribe of Endless Hunting, StarClan, and Feathertail to save her. _I can't live with her death! I love her! _

**Now, start telling me 'yes' or 'no'!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Leafpool and Crowfeather are going to meet a very special cat soon…TEEHEE! Also, before I do the 4****th**** chp, I need 5 reviews. For 5****th**** chp. I need 7. Cinderpelt isn't dead, by the way.**

** Chp. 7 Time of dying. One portion of the lyrics of the song Time of dying by three days grace. **

**Crag: gray eyed, black tom**

**Leafpool: Light brown she cat with amber eyes**

**Crowfeather: Black tom with blue eyes**

**Feathertail: light gray, silver-striped she cat with blue eyes.**

**Silverstream: see Feathertail.**

**Yellowfang: Amber eyed, gray she cat.**

**Spottedleaf: Green eyed tortoiseshell.**

**Whitestorm: Big white tom, blue eyes.**

Leafpool's POV

** Lyrics: I will not die! I'll wait here for you! I feel alive, with you by my side! In my time of dying!**

I felt so weak, but I felt Crowfeather by my side, and that made me stronger, thinking of his blue eyes sparkling, black coat fluffed up… Suddenly, I tasted the scent of StarClan, and the Tribe. I opened my eyes, and saw….Feathertail.

"Feathertail? What? I'm sorry, for stealing Crowfeather…"

Feathertail's blue eyes widened. "You make him happy. But, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, Feathertail." I meow.

"Two kits will come, and you must raise them, please."

"I will, if you promise one thing." I meow, hoping for a yes.

"What am I promising?" The light gray she-cats silver tabby stripes ripple down her body anxiously.

"That we'll be friends no matter what, and that you won't abandon me, and that you'll protect my family as much as possible, and you'll tell em how they're doing."

"Sure, Leafpool. StarClan will never abandon you. In fact, there are five people who want to see you. Goodbye for now, Leafpool." The beautiful blue eyes of Feathertail faded away, to be replaced by a beautiful tortoiseshell pelt and green eyes (I imagine Spottedleaf with green eyes!).

"Spottedleaf!" Leafpool cried out to her (half) namesake.

"Leafpool. How are you?" The StarClan cat asked.

"I'm fine." The young former medicine cat exclaimed.

"She'd better be!" A grumpy gray, yellow eyed she cat grumbled.

"Yellowfang!" Leafpool's amber eyes widened.

"Yes," The former ThunderClan medicine cat answered.

Spottedleaf smiled and looked at Leafpool. "Are you worried about your family?"

Leafpool nodded.

Spottedleaf led her to a pool that showed ThunderClan in it.

"Birchkit with Ferncloud and Dustpelt!" Leafpool purred.

"Yes, how is Firestar?" A strong, blue gray she-cat asked.

"Bluestar!" Leafpool looked at the three StarClan cats. "Feathertail said five wanted to see me, where are the other two?"

"Here," A bigger Feathertail meowed.

"Are you…Silverstream?"

Silverstream nodded, making her silver pelt flash.

Then, a massive white tom padded to her.

"Whitestorm!"

The five StarClan cats shared tongues with her for a while, until they began to fade.

"Wait! Don't go!" Leafpool cried, but she yowled that to Crowfeather's blue eyes.

Crowfeather's POV

I stayed by Leafpool all night long, and she kept muttering. "Feathertail…promise…don't…leave…Yellowfang…Spottedleaf…Silverstream…Whitestorm… Wait! Don't go!" She had yowled to him.

"Don't worry," I soothed her "I'll never leave you."

She looked at me. "Where is that mangy, crow food eating-"

"Crag is going to be tried by Stoneteller when you're healed."

"Do you think Stoneteller knows we're lying about our Clans driving us out?"

"No." I purred.

"I saw Feathertail, you know." She meowed, amber eyes anxious. Feathertail, my first love, with her water blue eyes and light gray, silver striped pelt, she was so different from Leafpool's light brown pelt and amber eyes. But they were so kind and loving, I loved them both.

Leafpool eyes fell. "You do love her."

"No!" But that's a lie, I love Feathertail.

Leafpool got up, and walked away, head down, tail drooping.

_NO! Not you too!_ "Leafpool, I loved her, and still do. But you, you have a special place in my heart. I love you, your smell of wildflowers, the way your amber eyes light up, your pelt, your heart. Everything, Leafpool.

Leafpool turns around. "It sounds like you only like me for my looks." She jokes.

I mock glare at her. "Hey, you are beautiful. Inside and out."

"When did you get inside my heart?" She presses against me.

"The day we met." I tell her, licking her cheek. Come on, let's go tell Stoneteller to try Crag."

We padded out, side by side.

**Come on, two more reviews for the next chapter! No reviewing twice!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yeah, five people said yeah, so I'm going. Now, for the fifth chapter, two more people have to say yes in their reviews (Guest or member! I don't care!) NO DOING IT TWICE!**

Leafpool's POV

We walked out of that den, and Crowfeather led me to a nest, where me and my friend Star sat down and got some fresh-kill. Stormfur, Brook, and Talon came to talk to me. Although, Talon didn't say much, so I think Crowfeather put him up to it. How sweet. Stormfur was asking about the Clans, and his friends. We just chatted about things until Stoneteller yowled.

"The Tribe of Rushing Water! We must gather to try one of our own: Crag where Eagles Nest. Assemble every cat except for elders and kit-mothers!"

Crag was guarded by Dark (a new cave-guard) and Talon.

"Crag, you have done violent actions upon two cats, why have you committed this crime, Tribemate?"

Crag's eyes looked ferocious. "Because the Tribe shouldn't be weakened by mangy Clan cats!"

The Tribe glared at him with gasps of horror. Some cats were so angry, they yowled out to Stoneteller and Crag.

"Crag, they're our friends!"

"Bird-brain!"

"Feathertail saved you! You mangy, crow-food eating, fox-hearted, mouse-brained rogue!"

"Loner!"

"Banish him!"

"ENOUGH!" Stoneteller yowls. "Crag, do you know why you tried to kill a peaceful, ThunderClan cat?"

"YES! SHE IS EVIL! She'll kill your kits!" Crag yowls.

"What? Never!" I spit back. "Fox-dung!" He lunges at me, and I crouch, meet him in midair, and we disappear in a whirl of claws and teeth. He is much better at this, but I still fight.

"Leafpool." He hisses and purrs. "You're pretty."

I claw his face until he pins me down. The rogues that bothered the Tribe come in, and start holding them down.

"Leafpool! Leafpool! Feathertail, help her! StarClan, please! Help her!" Crowfeather yowls, and tries to get his attacker off him, but is too small.

"Crowfeather! I love y-" Crag's claw presses on my throat, making me silent.

"What now, Leafpool? Your mate can't save you."

"But I can." A familiar voice yowls.

"Feathertail…" Crowfeather meows.

_Feathertail, help Crowfeather!_ I think.

"Let her go, Crag." Feathertail commands.

"Alright, beautiful." Crag says. He gets off me, and I back away to Crowfeather.

Feathertail glares at him, and spits "Do not mess with the Tribe or my friends. Now go!" The rogues run away, and I run to Crowfeather.

Crowfeather gets up, and goes to her. "Feathertail, I'm sorry. But I love her."

Feathertail goes over to him and meows something I can't hear, and fades.

I nuzzle Crowfeather. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," He meows. "Look at Stoneteller."

Stoneteller looks at the Tribe and meows. "Anyone who sees Crag, bring him in," He disappears in his den.

"No, not another Bluestar." I meow, remembering how my father said she went crazy with distrust. _Father…_

"Leafpool, we should leave tomorrow, alright?" Crowfeather meows.

"Yes," I lick his cheek. We curl up together, and sleep.

**I need those two reviews, people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Alright, for the next chapter I need nine reviews. I also need nobody to review twice (dogs and cats can review, and you can guide their paws).**

Leafpool's POV

When I woke up next to Crowfeather, he was wide awake. He licked my cheek. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Anywhere." I told him.

Crowfeather nodded and said. "Let's talk to Stoneteller and our friends some more." I nodded, realizing I would miss this place a lot more.

We headed to Stoneteller's den. "Stoneteller, are you alright? We would like to leave. We don't want any trouble with Crag."

Stoneteller walked toward us. "I cornered the rogues and gave them night-seeds, saying it would make them strong. We took the kits away, too. Now they are with our kit-mothers."

I gasped in horror. "You killed cats! Did anyone else?"

"No."

Crowfeather intervened. "We'll, we're leaving. Good luck and goodbye. May StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting light your path."

We left the cave without another word. The journey was less perilous with Crowfeather, and eventually, we made it a forest with lots of prey.

"Crowfeather…" I wheezed, my stomach feeling weird, bouncy, even.

"Great StarClan, Leafpool! You're expecting kits!" _What, he knows? No! I'm only three moons!_

"Yes," I calmly get my breath back. "I am. They're yours."

Crowfeather's eyes shine with pride, happiness, and worry. "We're not moving anywhere until our kits come. You'll stay in your nest. I'll hunt twice a day. I'll find the herbs you need. You won't get sick…"

I laugh. "Crowfeather, I'll get the herbs, and then I won't do anything else, I swear. Except for eating, breathing, and sleeping."

Crowfeather looked at me intently. "I won't lose you."

I look at him. "You never will."

**Three moons later!**

"Great StarClan!" I hiss. "Crowfeather, the first one…" It's a black one with blue eyes. "Nightkit, maybe?" I meow.

"Yes." Crowfeather breathes. "Do you need anything, moss-"

"Wet moss, please!" I'm panicking. I can't lose my kits. The second one come out. A cute little brown-and-black she kit with blue eyes. She looks like me, face and body, not so much fur and eyes, though.

Crowfeather races in. "Leafpool, I think that's it-" Two more kits come out, one my copy and the other Crowfeather with amber eyes. I quietly lie down and let them suckle. My eyes closing for sleep…

** Crowfeather's POV**

As my kits settled down for a nap, (alongside my mate) I decide to hunt. I kill a rabbit and a squirrel (Leafpool taught me) until I hear kits crying in fear and a fox. I run to the noise and see two kits, barely two days old, and eyes closed, and shaking. Their dead mother (I think, she's their mother) is a beautiful light gray silver tabby with gray eyes, almost exactly like Feathertail. I leap into the battle, trying to save her kits. The fox leaves, and I take the kits to Leafpool.

"Leafpool, are you awake?" I ask.

"Now I am, what do you need?" She yawns.

"I found two kits, their mother died. Can you raise them as ours? The golden she-cat with amber eyes is Sun, she told me. The other, the light gray, silver tabby she- cat is Moon."

Leafpool nods, and I look at all my six kits lovingly. I settle down for sleep, and kits fill my dreams.

**One more review, and three names for the rest of Leafpool's kits.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Joking, but for the next chapter, I need 11 reviews. I thank all who review. Couple weeks after their birth, of course.**

**Cats:**

**Shadekit: brown and black she kit with blue eyes**

**Shadowkit: Black kit with blue eyes**

**Nightkit: Black tom with amber eyes.**

**Sunkit: Golden she kit with amber eyes. Not Leafpool's.**

**Moonkit: light/dark gray she kit with silver tabby stripes and gray eyes. Sunkit's sister.**

**Dirtkit: brown tom with amber eyes. (My friend suggested it)**

Leafpool's POV

I lay down, watching my kits play.

"Momma! Where's Father?" Shadekit, my brown and black kit meows, her blue eyes hopeful.

"Shadekit, he took your brother Nightkit hunting." I meow tiredly.

Shadekit runs into my adopted kit, Sunkit. Sunkit barrels into her, and they play fight. _That reminds me of ThunderClan and ShadowClan…_I hardly think about my old life now, or my family. My life is my kits and mate, Crowfeather. I sigh, remembering Cinderpelt, my favorite places in the forest…

"Momma, you have that look again!" Sunkit, the bravest, most spirited, sharp tongued, adventurous, leader, ambitious kit I ever met yowls.

"Sunkit, don't be rude to your mother!" Crowfeather meows.

"I don't even _look _like either of you! All I have is her amber eyes!" Sunkit hisses.

Crowfeather sighs, preparing to tell the lies we've always told. "Sunkit, you look like her mother, Sandstorm. Moonkit looks like my mother, Ashfoot."

Moonkit, so sweet and gentle, wakes up. "Where are your parents? We never see them. Do they hate us, do they hate you? Momma, are they dead? Why do they have such weird names? Are they Clan cats?"

I freeze. "Clan cats? Where did you hear about those?"

Moonkit freezes. "A cat, a rogue. Named Sol. Said he knew Midnight."

Crowfeather is always composed and ready to lie. "When did you meet him?"

"I didn't Sunkit and Nightkit did." Moonkit corrects him.

Crowfeather sighs in exasperation. "Sunkit, get over here! You too, Nightkit!"

I look at my tiny son who wants to be a medicine cat. "Dirtkit, you should leave."

Dirtkit walks out, and talks to Shadekit.

My motherly instincts kick in. "Kits, why did you leave camp?"

Sunkit meets my eyes steadily. "What _camp_? A small pile of fresh-kill? Some herbs? One warrior and a weak mother medicine cat!"

Crowfeather's temper flares. He claws her on the back. Sunkit turns and runs. Nightkit goes after her. All my other kits look at Crowfeather's bloody claws, and Sunkit's bloody back, and start running away.

"Kits!" I shriek. Moonkit and Dirtkit run toward me in fear. "Momma!" They cry, and I wrap my tail around them.

"Go in the den," I smile reassuringly. Our 'den' is a hollow tree trunk. The two kits run in there. I turn to my mate.

"Why did you claw her?" I snap. "Now she'll hate you! Now our kits are missing! I'll find them! You stay here with Moonkit and Dirtkit!" I stalk away irritably. I follow Shadekit and Shadowkit's scents. It leads to a river. My heart sinks. I taught them how to swim, they swam away.

I look everywhere. No trace. I lay down, my heart twisted in grief. My mate probbably killed my kits. Now, since I can't take them back to the Clans, I will "get lost" from Crowfeather and go to the Tribe. I eventually get up, and find Sunkit and Nightkit.

"My kits…" I walk over to them.

"Come to kill me?" Sunkit challenges.

"No. Why would you think that?" I ask.

"My father clawed me." She replies.

"Look, he has a temper, he lost it." I try to explain.

Sunkit hangs her head. "I want to be like you two. You once said Crowfeather was prickly, so I wanted to be like him."

"Come to camp, okay? No more Sol." I meow. _I can't lose anymore kits!_

"Okay." They both meow, and get on my back.

I lead them to camp, where I ask Dirtkit to help me. He gets the right herbs, and treats her. "Good. Where is Crowfeather?" I ask.

Dirtkit flicks his tail to the den, and I head in.

"Leafpool, what's wrong?" He asks.

I collapse under grief. "Shadekit and Shadowkit drowned."

His eyes blink in surprise and grief. "What? No! No! Not after Feathertail! She said…she said she'd keep my kits safe! I'll never trust her! Never again! I'll never love her!" He runs to the river.

I go to sleep immediately, knowing Feathertail wants to talk to me.

I glare at her. "You promised! You let my kits die!"

She stumbles away. "They're not dead! They are with Sky-" She fades, and an old cat appears.

"Leafpool, I am the first medicine cat, Mothflight. I have come to tell you something. _Six kits, under Leaf's gentle feather, will grow more powerful than the stars. Two under Sky's soft wing. Two others in the dark of forest. The last ones, in the light of truth and stars." _ Mothflight starts to fade and I cry.

"No! NO! Help me save my kits!" She fades. Leaving me thinking my kits will destroy everything.

**Y'all should start reviewing more often.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: WOO! NO SCHOOL! Go watch my friends, Skydoesminecraft, deadlox, MinecraftUniverse, and Antvemom! Also, two more reviews for the next chap. Enjoy! Who do you think Moonkit is, by the way?**

Leafpool's POV

I got up shakily. "Crowfeather, my love," I meowed to him. "Shadekit and Shadowkit still live. As does Feathertail in your heart."

Crowfeather looks at me. "Really?"

I gaze into his eyes. "Really. Really."

Crowfeather licks my cheek. "Good," He licks it again. "We have to find them."

"Yuck! That's disgusting!" Moonkit meows, paws over her eyes.

Dirtkit's tail wiggles in the air in laughter, his brother Nightkit joins in, too. Sunkit, my adopted kit, just sits there, eyes dark with fury.

"What's wrong?" I meow.

Sunkit stalks outside, out of earshot. I follow and ask again. "What's wrong?"

She glares at me. "Do you even care?"

"Of course I do, I'm your mother."

"Sol told me I'm not your daughter."

"Where did you meet Sol?"

"In a dark forest, in my dreams." Her amber eyes glimmer with curiosity, her golden pelt glowing.

"No…" Then, I regain my composure. "Those cats are evil. Don't go there."

Sunkit doesn't like getting ordered to do something. "How would you know? _You're _not a _Clan _cat. You're a _kittypet. _Sol trains me to fight, so I can be strong, like a warrior, like Crowfeather. Not a kittypet like you and your father!"

I stumble back in surprise. My darling adopted daughter, turning evil.

"No," I try in vain to tell her. "we're not kittypets. We're warriors. You'll get trained, I promise! Just don't go! PLEASE!" I beg.

Sunkit blinks, her eyes no longer fiery. "That-That wasn't-"

"What, you looked like you just came from StarClan,"

"I-I- I was- filled with anger, hate, ambition, hope, fear, and…love. It was horrible, it controlled me, and I tried to cry out, get rid of it, but I couldn't! Mother, it was horrible! It's been happening!" She nuzzles into me. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to be strong and just."

_StarClan, protect my kit from the Place of No Stars. Feathertail, please. She was not mine to birth, but she is as good as mine now._

StarClan looked on helplessly, except for five cats, who were willing to die for the six.

**I don't know if I should do a sequel after the next two chapter's big events, or no. Also, if you've seen a Skydoesminecraft or any of those videos, say PIE in your review, or watch one. Say yes or no on reviews. Goodbye and good reading. Oh, I won't be writing on the 24****th**** or 25****th****.**

**-Moonlight1234**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Just this once, I shall do a different a POV. Tell me what you think, but I still need two more reviews for the next chapter. Also, if you haven't read SkyClan's Destiny or Firestar's Quest, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! There may be some Mintpaw and Shadowkit, Shadekit and Sagepaw. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE read it, RAINFUR IS ALIVE!**

**Shadekit: Brown and black she kit with blue eyes.**

**Shadowkit: Black tom with blue eyes.**

**Mintpaw: Light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Sagepaw: Light gray tom with green eyes.**

**Cherrytail: Multi-colored she cat with green eyes. Sharpclaw's mate.**

**Sharpclaw: Deputy of SkyClan. Ginger tom with green eyes.**

**Leafstar: cream and brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Leader of SkyClan.**

**Petalnose: Light gray she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Sagepaw and Mintpaw.**

**Clovertail: Brown and white she-cat with green eyes.**

**Patchfoot: Black and white amber eyed tom. Clovertail's mate.**

**Echosong: Light gray, silver tabby striped, green eyed, she-cat. Medicine cat.**

**Rainfur: Light gray tom with darker patches and stripes. Blue eyes. Father of Mintpaw and Sagepaw.**

**Frecklefur: cream she-cat with brown spots. Amber eyes, medicine cat apprentice of SkyClan.**

**Tinycloud: Small white she-cat with blue eyes. Daughter of Clovertail and Patchfoot.**

**Bouncefire: Ginger tom, amber eyes. Tinycloud's brother.**

**Rockshade: Dark gray/black tom with blue eyes.**

Shadekit's POV

My eyes opened to see a big ginger tom with bright green eyes say "Cherrytail, why are kits in a river?"

"I don't know, Sharpclaw." A tortoiseshell she cat meowed.

"Let's take them to Leafstar; come along Mintpaw, Sagepaw." The light gray tom looked at me, green eyes bright with interest.

"What's your name, kit?" He meowed kindly to me.

"I'm Shadekit, my brother here is Shadowkit. My mother, Leafpool, she was the apprentice medicine cat of ThunderClan. My father was a WindClan warrior. Who are you, are you a Clan?"

Sagepaw smiled. "Yes. I've only been an apprentice for a moon, though. How old are you?"

"Four moons." I say, standing up straight.

"Three younger than me," He meows.

"Are you a Clan? Is my mother here? Did you know her?" Trying to get the subject changed so I can stop focusing on his beautiful green eyes.

"Yes and no. This is SkyClan, and your mother is not here. I did not have the honor of meeting her. Where did you come from?"

"Up the river. Will we find my parents?" I meow earnestly, wanting to hear more of his courageous, lovely meow. _Why am I thinking of him this way? This is how mother thinks of father? No, StarClan, I'm a kit! I can't love him! Can I? He's cute and dreamy…_

That makes me think of Feathertail, the she-cat who guides me in my dreams. She loved my father, and still does.

He sighs. "I hope we find your parents. And I hope you all stay with SkyClan."

_Does he? No. He's an apprentice. Three moons older. But Sorreltail and Brackenfur are three seasons apart, and they're together…STOP!_

"You okay, Shadekit?" Sagepaw meows, concern I his voice.

"Headache," Which is true. My head hurts.

"We'll get you too Echosong, okay?" He licks my cheek. "Bear through it."

"Okay." I tell him back.

Sagepaw's POV

She was so cute, sweet, and brave. How could I love her, though? She was a kit, and I had to focus on becoming a warrior! Didn't I? Sharpclaw had a mate! But he's a warrior. Maybe when we're warriors.

We arrived at camp, and Leafstar greeted us. "How did the patrol go? Why are there kits? Take the kits to my den." She carried my new friend's brother to the den, and I carried Shadekit.

Leafstar summoned Sharpclaw, my sister's mentor, my sister Mintpaw, and my mentor, Tinycloud.

"Kits, what happened?" My leader meows, her amber eyes curious.

"We were washed by the river, and they found us," Shadekit meows, her blue eyes brave. "Our mother is Leafpool, Firestar and Sandstorm's daughter. My father, Crowfeather, was a WindClan warrior. My sibling, Moonkit, Sunkit, Nightkit, and Dirtkit are still out there. And I will find them!" She spat out the last words, as if a challenge.

Leafstar laughs nervously. "Firestar and Sandstorm's daughter, did you say your mother was?"

"Yes," Shadowkit meows.

"Well, you may stay, and we will try to find your parents, do not worry. Until then, you may stay with Clovertail."

Shadekit frowns and lies. "Me and my brother are six moons old. We should be apprentices. Now, don't lie to me, my mother taught me Clan customs."

Leafstar nods her consent. "Of course; Sharpclaw, gather the Clan."

She gestures us out. I turn around at her as we take our place in the crowd.

"You're four moons old! You can't be an apprentice!"

Her blue eyes flame at me. "The sooner me and my brother are warriors, the sooner we can find our family!" She turns away.

"I didn't mean-" I begin to argue.

"SkyClan!" Leafstar meows. "We've been blessed by StarClan to find two new kits, Shadekit and Shadowkit, the daughter and son of the daughter of Firestar! They are six moons old, and are to be trained by our warriors! We shall also try to find their parents! Rockshade, you shall be mentor to Shadepaw,"

Shade_paw _and Rockshade touch noses, and this stirs an amount of jealousy in my chest. _She's a kit! Don't think about her lean and muscular build, her beautiful, shiny pelt. Or her shiny blue eyes… STOP!_

I almost miss the rest of the ceremony. "Rainfur, you shall mentor Shadowpaw! Shadepaw! Shadowpaw!" She meows, and everyone joins in.

I shrug, and yowl her name. Shadepaw, it's beautiful.

Little did the two crushers know a she-cat who had endured love and pain watched over them both.

**CLIFFHANGER! I do way too much of those!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Well, y'all gave me five more reviews, which was the best Christmas gist ever, so I owe you two more chapters! Enjoy, but I'll need one more review for a third chapter. Also, if you want me to keep alternating between, Crowfeather and Leafpool, Sunkit and Nightkit, Dirtkit and Moonkit, and Shadekit and Shadowkit, do tell me. Just for the heck of it, I'll do the four kits this chp. And then the 'rents. I LOVE APOSTROPHES! Oh, by the way, I'm Moonkit!**

**Cats to know:**

**Thistleclaw: gray and white green eyed dark forest tom; Tigerstar's mentor.**

**Sol: tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes. SkyClan kicked him out. So he got angry at all the Clans.**

**Tigerstar: Need I say anything? All Warriors fans, who are the people who are reading this, should know him. **

Sunkit's POV

I just could not believe it. That _thing _that had taken me over, I'd recognized it. The tom who had been training me, Sol, had had a whiff of it when I trained with him. A big white and gray tom with green eyes, Thistleclaw, had joined us. 

But when I went to sleep, two toms were with Thistleclaw. One was a _huge _dark brown cat with black stripes and amber eyes. The second, was my brother, Nightkit.

"Nightkit! What are you doing here?" I meowed with glee; heading toward the three cats.

"Training, of course," My brother's amber eyes averted my gaze, glancing at his paws.

The big dark brown tabby's amber eyes glowed with warmth, and his tail flicked with amusement. "Will anyone introduce me to this _lovely _young kit?" He purred.

I thought of him and Thistleclaw as the fathers I'd never have, because they complimented me more than my actual _father _did.

Nightkit responded before me or Thistleclaw could. "This is my sister, Sunkit."

Tigerstar's eyes widened. "So _she _is the famous Sunkit? My, she's evidently more skilled and beautiful than you told me, Nightkit."

I looked at him, eager to show him my skills. "Do you want me and Nightkit to play-fight to demonstrate all your awesome moves?"

Tigerstar smiled. "I would love that," he meowed. "When I was leader, I had kits like you, but they hated me."

I looked at him with pity. "Why?" How could any cat hate him?

He smiled sadly. "Their mother raised them too, and so I had two more kits, with another mate I loved, until she hated me."

I just looked at him in horror. "How could any cat hate you? I think of you as a better father than my own."

He looked at me with shock and…happiness? Maybe because a cat actually liked him. "Really? How horrible could your father be? But I am truly honored to be considered as a father to you. I'll try my best to train you. Now, show me what you've got."

I crouch, and my brother lunges at me. But, lightning fast, I met him in the air, twist so I'm on him, and press him into the dirt.

"You two are amazing!" Thistleclaw, Sol, and Tigerstar say.

"Really?" I ask. "I mean, we're just kits."

Tigerstar looked at me. "Do you not know about your prophecy?"

"What prophecy?" Me and my brother ask.

"The prophecy saying that you two will rule the skies of StarClan. But, you start with SkyClan and the other Clans. StarClan sent us to train you to take over the Clans and rule, and we will prepare you for that day." Sol meows.

"My mother would have told me about that!" I protest, my brother leaps to his paws in anger.

"Your mother is dead, my dear." Sol meows.

"What? Leafpool isn't dead! Is she?" I meow, confused.

"Leafpool and Crowfeather lied to you, I'll show you. Follow me." Tigerstar meows.

We trek through the dark forest, and a cat stumbles in front of us. He's a black tom with silver stripes and blue eyes.

"Darkstripe, did death not make you less klutzy?" Tigerstar jokes.

I laugh. "Hello, Darkstripe," I say, even though on the inside I'm asking him to hurry up so I can see if Leafpool is my mother.

He dips his head and flees, fear in his eyes. _What would a StarClan cat be afraid of? Me? Because one day I'll rule them? _He probably was too nervous because he was meeting his future ruler.

Tigerstar leads me to a pool of dark, smelly, murky water.

"Lick it, okay?" He meows. "I'll do it with you."

We lick and I'm spun into the past.

**_FLASHBACK**_

_A cat who looked almost exactly like Moonkit was fighting a fox, while pregnant with kits. She chased it off, for a bit, unknown to her, it would return. She had her kits, and the fox came back, due to the smell of blood and kits. It killed her, and a few seconds after her death, a tom burst in. CROWFEATHER! I think to myself. Crowfeather kills the fox, and takes the kits, where Leafpool and four kits lie in wait._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

I'm back in the forest with Tigerstar, and the muddy earth spinning beneath my paws. My thoughts flow like a river.

_She lied to me and my sister! __**So? That doesn't mean she didn't love me!  
**__If she loved me she'd tell you, not lie to me! _ **_Maybe she didn't want her kits to single you out!_**

"Sunkit, are you alright?" Tigerstar's concerned meow jolts me back to reality.

"I'm fine, but could you not tell my brother? He doesn't need to know. Please?"

I think Tigerstar understands, and he nods while meowing: "It'll be our secret."

But by the way he says 'our' it seems like more people know it.

**Meh. Because I'm nice, I'll split up all their POVs into different chapters. But after their POVs, I'll need to know if you like two POVs together, and one more review for more! Oh yeah, in the story, the bold/italics battle is her thoughts, but the format screwed them up, sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A****uthor's Note: Yay! This is like, part 2 of six. So enjoy! And after part six, I'll need one more review to continue! By the way, these two think the dark forest is StarClan.**

**Cats to know:**

**Petalnose: Light gray she cat with green eyes. Mate of Rainfur. Mother of Mintpaw and Sagepaw. Currently pregnant with their second litter, her and Rainfur's.**

**Petalnose's kits: (Not born yet)**

**Smokekit: Dark gray tom-kit with blue eyes.**

**Cloudkit: Pale gray and white she-kit.**

**Stormkit: Light gray tom with darker flecks and bluish fur. Blue eyes.**

Nightkit's POV

When my sister and mentor came back, I knew nothing was wrong, so I relaxed. I wanted to lead StarClan so badly! Especially with my sister by my side. Thistleclaw and Sol had me train, while Sol talked to a "Brokenstar". I couldn't believe my mother'd hide my prophecy from me! Maybe she thought we were too young! I know how we'll show her! We'll kill a fox! Then we'll be trained by StarClan and Crowfeather in warrior skills, and Leafpool I'm herbs. No wonder we'll be leaders!

"Sunkit! Or Sun_paw_, should I say, since you'll be called that soon!" I'm bursting with pride and joy.

"Why? What are we doing?" She's practically bouncing.

"We're going to kill a fox! Then, Crowfeather and Leafpool will make us apprentices, and soon we'll know ThunderClan and WindClan warrior skills! Then, StarClan can teach us the rest!"

She nods, and we turn to our mentors. "Can we? Will we? Should we?" We both ask them, since our mentors know so much.

Tigerstar nods. "Yes, let your mother see how great you are, as a kit, you two are warriors."  
Thistleclaw nods. "My former apprentice and leader,"-he flicks his tail at Tigertsar- "Has never shown bad judgment, so I don't think he'd start now."

I turn to Sol and Brokenstar. "Should we?"

Brokenstar looks at us. "Never let any cat dictate what you do. But I think you should."

Sol nods his head. "This will definitely help you on the path to the stars."

"Tomorrow, then!" I say.

"Now, get some rest. I want a full report tomorrow night." They meow.

"Do I _have _to leave?" Sunkit meows.

Tigerstar smiles. "Yes, you do. To fufill your destiny. But when you rule StarClan, you may stay as long as you like."

My sister and I sleep, until Leafpool wakes us up.

"Mother, I don't feel well," I say, knowing it will make it better if we kill a fox while we're sick.

Sunkit plays along, and soon we're in the medicine den. Dirtkit cares for us, because Leafpool goes and gets herbs, and Crowfeather goes to hunt.

Moonkit comes to visit us, and seems sad. "What's wrong?" I ask her. Normally she's bouncing with energy, and she seems like a dead husk of herself.

"We're leaving here tomorrow to go down the river." Her silver stripes ripple as she moves.

"Why? We're learning to fish?" I ask.

"Yes, and to search for Shadekit and Shadowkit." Her blue eyes are filled with hope.

"Okay," I meow. "You should sleep, though. You'll need it. You too, Dirtkit."

"But-" They both protest.

"No," Me and Sunkit say.

They go to the den, and we sneak out with ease.

"Nice job," Sunkit compliments.

Then, we scent it: A fox in the camp!

"Moonkit and Dirtkit!" Sunkit breathes, and we race into the camp, and battle, of course.

I leap at it, snarling with unsheathed claws, and claw its head ferociously. Sunkit claws its underbelly, and in unison, we leap on its back. Sunkit hears the cry of pain, and it's not me. It's Moonkit.

"That snake-heart clawed her!" Sunkit growls and she starts clawing it down to the bone. I run to Moonkit, and pull her in the herb den. "Dirtkit!" I yowl, and his brown body runs toward me, amber eyes filled with fear.

Dirtkit does his herb thing, and soon she's safe, I head out, and the fox is dead. Throat ripped, back clawed to pieces.

"Great StarClan!" I breath. My sister's amber eyes are filled with hate, fury, ambition, and exhaustion.

"Is it dead?" I tease her.

"Yes…I think…" She pants, out of breath.

What have we done? I think.

"We did it!" I say joyously, and our parents enter the camp.

"What happened?" Leafpool meows. "Is anyone hurt? Are you okay?" She kicks us, and smell the fox blood on our claws.

"Did you fight it?" She asks, horrified.

"Yes, but Sunkit killed it. I had to get Moonkit to Dirtkit."

"What?" She runs to the medicine den.

Crowfeather looks at the fox, and looks at us. I know he sees the throat and the back, almost unrecognizable.

He looks at us with pride and horror.

**Is it good?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: WHOOP! Why did I do that? Anyway, next POV is… By the way, the five who'd die for the six are these five, I think.**

**Wind: First WindClan leader. Wiry brown she-cat, yellow eyes.**

**Thunder: Ginger tom with huge white paws. Amber eyed.**

**River: Green eyed, silver tom.**

**Sky: brown tom with amber eyes.**

**Shadow: green eyed black she-cat. **

**Rushing Water that falls down: Silver she-cat with blue eyes. Founder of The Tribe of Rushing Water. (Fictional) **

Moonkit's POV

As I faded out, I realized I saw my StarClan mentors, Feathertail, Brindleface, Whitestorm, Bluestar, and Silverstream.

"What? What am I-" Then it hits me. "Am I dead?" I ask.

Feathertail shakes her head. "No. But, you and your brother are here for a reason. Something that StarClan had only done when the five first Clan leaders rose. Thunder, Wind, Shadow, Sky, and River."

Wind comes and announces: "StarClan! Let the giving of gifts commence!" She heads to me and my brother Dirtkit, who is by my side.

Her yellow eyes watch us as she speaks. "StarClan, let us guide these cats with the gifts we have in abundance. I shall go first. I will give you two a life of swiftness and endurance, which you shall need." She touches us both on the nose, and I feel I could endure anything, and out run anything.

Thunder, the big cat walks up and meows. "I give you the gift of justice and strength; use them for the better, kits." He touches us, and I feel strong enough to stand up to anything.

"I shall go next." The black she cat meows. "I give you the gift of cleverness and courage. Use them to fight, not always with tooth and claw." She touches noses to us, and I feel courage and cleverness run through my veins.

River heads to us. "Now, I give them the gifts of ferocity grace. Be like the river." He touches noses and steps back. I do feel like a river, actually.

Sky comes to us. "I give you gifts of leadership and hope. Use it when all is lost." I feel like when SkyClan was thrown out of the forest.

Rushing Water greets us and meows. "I give you the gifts of loyalty and peace, they will guide you."

I feel all my loyalties run through my mind and heart.

Then, Silverstream heads to us. "I give you the gift of heart. It will guide you best."

She touches our nose, like everyone else, but my heart does guide me.

Feathertail takes her place. "I give you the gift of love. It is very powerful, and do not underestimate it."

Brindleface appears. "I give you the gift of mentoring, use it like a mother does to her kits, or a mentor to an apprentice."

Then Whitestorm comes to us. "I give you faith and charity. They will guide you as well as loyalty and love do, if not better."

Spottedleaf comes to us. "I give you healing, knowledge, they shall guide you well."

Yellowfang approaches. "I give you humor, it's light up the darkest of hours."

Bluestar comes to us. "The gifts I give you are honor, nobility, and honesty. They will serve you well, as they did me." Suddenly, I feel multiple things at once, and I wake up.

"Dirtkit, how do you feel?" I ask, because I feel strong, perfect almost.

"Perfect," He meows. "Did I imagine that?"

"No." I meow.

"You healed!" He gasps.

"Wow!" I gasp.

Leafpool comes in. "What? Sunkit said you were injured!"

"I was, but StarClan visited us! And they healed me!" I tell her.

Leafpool looks past us. "Feathertail, Spottedleaf, what are you two doing here?"

"We have come to tell you something, Leafpool." Spottedleaf begins.

"They will be guided by us, and they will not fall under the influence of the Dark Forest. We beg you to tell them of the prophecy. And I will keep our promise. I will watch over your kits." Feathertail meows.

"Firestar and Sandstorm are fine, and they know of your kits." Spottedleaf finishes.

The two StarClan warriors leave, and I look at mother. "What prophecy?"

**Bit random, sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Yay, Dirtkit! The little medicine cat!"  
**Dirtkit's POV

Leafpool made us all apprentices, the day after. I felt so proud and happy, learning all the herbs **(A/N I memorized them!). **After a long day of training.], Moonpaw and I ate some fresh-kill together. My sister had spent the day herb-training with me, while Sunpaw and Nightpaw learned hunting. Tomorrow, we'll all learn herbs.

Moonpaw looked at me. "Can you believe tomorrow we're leaving, after the herb lesson?"

I nod, but I know as soon as I'm a real medicine cat, I'll be back here.

Moonpaw yawns, and goes to the nest to sleep. I feel sleepy too, and head tommy nest in the medicine den to sleep.

I see Whitestorm, who trains me in fighting, but we do it gently. I look forward to tomorrow, when Spottedleaf teaches me about herbs and healing. My sister is off learning fighting with Bluestar.

"Whitestorm, you were right! Faith does guide us!" I breathe.

Whitestorm nods. I learn new moves and stuff about faith, until I wake up to Moonpaw prodding me.

"Dirtpaw, Dirtpaw, Dirtpaw, wake up. No herb lesson. We'll be carrying the herbs down the river. We're leaving, now!"

I get up, and grab the only bundle of herbs. We're all laden with them, and we head down the river.

**A few nights later!  
**We come across four cats. One, I recognize, as Shadekit!

"Shadekit!" I yowl. "Shadekit! It's me, Dirtkit, but now I'm Dirtpaw!"

Shadepaw runs to me. "Hello, Leafpool, Crowfeather, I'd like you to meet Petalnose and Rainfur, my Clanmates. Oh, don't forget Sagepaw." She introduces us, and Petalnose gets in a crouch.

"StarClan! Kits…coming…think…" She meows.

Leafpool quickly gets raspberry leaves, juniper berries, borage, and honey.

"All right, Dirtpaw, I need you to get me any herbs I list, okay?"

"Okay," I meow, worried. "Rainfur, go check for any scents of foxes. Sunpaw, go with him, also Nightpaw." The three cats race off, and it's down to us six and Petalnose.

The first one comes out, and it's a dark gray tom.

"Smokekit…" Petalnose whispers.

"Lick it!" Leafpool says to Moonpaw, and Moonpaw obeys.

The second one appears, and it's a pale gray/dark gray she-kit.

"Cloudkit," Petalnose meows.

"Last one!" Leafpool gasps as I lick Cloudkit.

It's a pale gray/ blue tom with black flecks and blue eyes.

"Stormkit." Petalnose meows. The kits snuggle up to her, and they start to feed.

Petalnose starts to sleep, not awakened by Rainfur's frantic pawsteps.

"Two foxes! They're coming, now!" He cries.

"Okay," Leafpool meows. "Nightpaw, Rainfur, hold Petalnose and the kits on your back so they still feed, got it?"

"Got it," The toms meow and get in position.

"Crowfeather, you go with them, you too, Moonpaw." Sunpaw barks. "Leafpool and Dirtpaw too."

"What do we do?" Shadepaw asks.

"We hold off the foxes." Sunpaw meows.

"What? Are you crazy" Sagepaw meows.

Sunpaw turns around and glares at him, nose to nose. "Patrol, move it!" The cats hesitate, and leave. But not me.

Sagepaw glares back at her. "Why are we staying behind? We're _apprentices_! Great StarClan, who died and made you deputy?"

Sunpaw snarled at him. "What? Want to go be a coward? Fine! Your mother and siblings will have a better chance if we hold them off!"

"_Coward_? You're calling me a _coward_?" Sagepaw leaps at her. Shadepaw knocks him down.

"Stop! Or none of us will live!" She meows, blue eyes irritated.

"That's right," I meow.

"Dirtpaw, what are you doing-" Sunpaw meows.

"They're here," Sagepaw meows as Shadepaw leaps into a tree.

Then, the foxes attack.

Shadepaw drops on the first fox, who yelps in surprise. Sagepaw rushes to her aid.

Sunpaw snarls two words at me as she leaps at the second fox. "Stay down!"

I stay down, but somewhere, courage and faith tell me to fight. I race into battle, charging at the second fox. Sunpaw slices the foxes throat very hard, almost enough to kill. The fox retreats, and so does the other.

"What was that? Are you deaf? I said 'stay down' what part of that do you _not _understand?" Sunpaw spits at me.

"I was going to help!" I snap back, but her fury isn't over.

"Really, because it was fine until you showed up!" But as she stalks away, something's wrong.

Her golden pelt, it's red. _Blood red. _I remember something about my leap, the fox saw me, and its paw moved, but never hit me. _StarClan, it must've hit her back!_

"Sunpaw!" I yowl, just as she collapses. "Shadepaw, help me get her too camp! Sagepaw, lead the way."

We arrive at camp, and a she-cat with a pelt like Feathertail's, except for green eyes. " My name is Echosong, I'll take her from here," and her apprentice, I think, follows her. Leafpool follow her in, and I pray that StarClan does not take her.

**See how the Dark Forest changes Sunpaw?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Just because I'm nice. But do tell me in your reviews if you like the switch it around. Also, I need one more review, for the next chapter. Anyway, Leafpool and Crowfeather have a hard path laid out, don't they? But will their love survive through it…**

Leafpool's POV

Watching this medicine cat, Echosong, and her apprentice, Frecklefur, work on my daughter was torture. The wounds on Sunpaw's legs and belly were horrible, and Echosong asked me to leave. I went straight to my mate.

"Crowfeather, did we make the right choice, in leaving our Clans?" I ask him.

"Yes," He meows. "We need to be together. I promise you we did need to leave. Think of it like this. Our kits wouldn't be born, and Sunpaw and Moonpaw would be dead. I know it's hard, I miss my mother and sister, but it's okay. We have each other, and that's okay. Our kits need us as much as we need them."

"Thanks," I tell him. "I couldn't do this without you."

"You wouldn't leave without me," He meows, and I laugh.

A small white she cat approaches us, blue eyes wide. "Are you really Firestar's daughter?"

"Yes I am," I meow.

"Your father saved me and my brothers from a fox."

"And me, too," A brown and white she cat meows. "Tinycloud, go to Rockshade, Bouncefire, and Cherrytail. Hunt." Her green eyes sparkle with amusement.

"Yes, mother," And Tinycloud leaves.

"I'm Clovertail," The she-cat meows. "And I came to tell you that Leafstar wants to talk to you. Follow me," Clovertail starts to leave and me and Crowfeather follow, but she stops him.

"Just her," Clovertail meows.

Crowfeather dips his head. "Leafpool I'll be with ours kits," Then he disappears somewhere in the gorge.

I follow Clovertail into a den, where she quickly leaves.

The only cats still in here are a cream and brown tabby with amber eyes, and a ginger tom with green eyes.

"Hello, Clovertail said you wanted to see me?" I meow.

"Yes, I do," The she-cat meows. The ginger tom says nothing.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, and this is my deputy, Sharpclaw." Leafstar meows.

"Oh, so this is a Clan?" I meow, knowing how stupid it sounds.

"Yes, the Clan _your_ father made from our ancestors remnants!" Sharpclaw growls.

Leafstar sets her tail on his shoulder. "Sharpclaw, go get Echosong."

"She's busy, treating my daughter." I meow.

"Frecklefur can manage," Leafstar assures me. "I think it would be easier to talk to a medicine cat, you being one and all."

Sharpclaw grunts. "You want a former kittypet treating a half-Clan cat?"

"What makes you say she's half-Clan anymore? You were a former rogue, now you're a deputy." I defend my adopted daughter.

Leafstar shoots us both glares. "Now is not the time to fight but for peace,"

How long will that last? I silently ask her.

**I need to eat supper, bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Screw this, I will write two more chapters. But after this, It's back to the review thingy, or if I just really want to write another chapter. Either way works. Thank Warriorgurl4life. And PineclawBel.**

Crowfeather's POV

When my mate disappeared inside the den, I knew we were in for trouble, so when my new friend, Patchfoot, introduced all of SkyClan to me, I knew that the ginger tom stalking into the medicine den, and coming out with the medicine cat, was Sharpclaw.

His mate, Cherrytail, was deeply in love with him. I could tell. The way she got a squirrel for him, and how she lay next to him, she made me think of Feathertail.

Feathertail, my beautiful, loving, kind Feathertail. She was just like Leafpool, but less fiery. Leafpool, oh, my beautiful Leafpool. But the way she trusted me to love her…I couldn't bear to think of what would happen in StarClan if I had to choose between her or Feathertail… But my daughter's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"Crowfeather, I knew you would. All of you would, I knew it. When I became a warrior, I was going to look for you." Shadepaw's blue eyes look at me.

"Crowfeather, if you and Leafpool were from different Clans, why didn't you just join her Clan or her join yours?" My daughter asks.

"Because, I couldn't leave my Clan, to maybe having to fight them again. And your mother was a medicine cat, so she would be breaking the code." I tell her.

"Oh," Is all Shadepaw says. "Do you want to meet my friends, Sagepaw and Mintpaw?"

"Yes, I would," I meow, and follow her.

She guides me to a pale gray tabby she cat with blue eyes, and a pale gray tom with green eyes.

"The tom is Sagepaw, the she-cat is Mintpaw," Shadepaw informs me. "Also, don't embarrass me, Father." She jokes.

"You're like a mix of me and your mother," I tell her. "That's a good thing, now; may I talk to your friends?"

She nods, and beckons them with her tail. "Sagepaw, Mintpaw, come here, please!"

Sagepaw looks nervous around me, but Mintpaw is more relaxed.

"Hey, are you Shadepaw's father?" Mintpaw questions me.

"Yes, why?" I look into her eyes.

"Because you look like him," She replies abruptly.

"Really, is that the only reason?" I ask her.

"Yes, now if you don't mind, I have to hunt with my mentor, Patchfoot," She turns and stalks away, tail twitching with anger.

"Nice," is all my daughter says, but it's sarcastic.

"Shadepaw, I'm still your father," I meow.

"You don't know how abandoned we felt. All we had was hope we'd find you." She meows, her eyes sad.

_Great StarClan, my family won't fall apart, will they?_

**Will they?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I just killed Timmothy McGee, in my fanfic, so I need to write warriors. No, Tigerstar does not like Sunpaw, he's just trying to smooth he rover so she'll be loyal to him. SHE'S IN A PROPHECY FROM STARCLAN! Also, just for the heck of it, Sagepaw and Shadepaw will be a couple, you may thank Sunleaf for that. what's a better warrior name for Sunpaw, Sunleaf or Sunshine? What do we have here, Shadepaw's POV! Purely coincidental, by the way, and I'm not kidding. Also, it's been three moons since Shadepaw and Shadowpaw disappeared, so it's time for a warrior ceremony, eh?**

**Cats to know:**

**Patchfoot: black and white, green eyed tom. Clovertail's mate; and Mintpaw's mentor.**

**Rainfur: Mentor to Shadowpaw, previously a CTK (Cat to know)**

Shadepaw's POV

If I could, I would claw my father's fur off. I swear to StarClan, if Sagepaw hates me for that, I will kill my father…figuratively, of course. I raced after Mintpaw.

"Mintpaw, I'm sorry-" I began, but she shook her head.

"It's okay." She dips her head, and follows her patrol.

"Don't worry; my sister's fine." A warm purr comes up from behind.

"Sagepaw! Don't sneak up on me!" I snap.

"What? Sneak up on you, okay." He teases.

I leap on him, and we tussle. I eventually come out on top.

"No sneaking," I meow.

"Fine, but I did have some awesome news to tell you…" He meows.

I immediately get off him and sit down. "What news?"

"You, me, Mintpaw, and Shadowpaw, are gonna be warriors tonight!"

"Really?" I gasp.

"No. But you do trick me, or you try to, at least." I tell him.

"StarClan, you're dense. But, do you want to hunt together, our last hunt as apprentices and all."

"Sure…" _Finally, some alone time! _

"Okay, where do you want to hunt?" He meows, his green eyes alert as we pad out of camp.

"Trees, we'll be in the _shade_." I meow.

"I see what you did there," He meows. After that, all we really do is talk and explore and walk. I find myself…falling hopelessly in love with him.

"Shadepaw, I want to tell you something, something important. I-" He gets interrupted by Mintpaw bursting in.

"Our warrior ceremony is staring come on!" She races back to camp with us a mouse-length behind.

Just as Leafstar meows "All cats gather at the Rockpile, we make it in.

"That was way to close," I meow to Sagepaw, whose eyes are shining with pride and happiness.

"Rainfur, has your apprentice Shadowpaw, learned the ways of the warrior?" Leafstar asks.

"Yes, he has,"

"Alright, then. Shadowpaw, from this moment on, you are Shadowsky!"

"Shadowsky! Shadowsky! Shadowsky!" The Clan yowls.

"Patchfoot, has Mintpaw learned the ways of the warrior?" She continues.

"Yes, she has,"

"Mintpaw, from the moment on you are Mintleaf!"

"Mintleaf! Mintleaf! Mintleaf!" The Clan screeches.

"Cherrytail, has Sagepaw learned the ways of the warrior?"

"Yes," Cherrytail breathed from her place next to her mate, Sharpclaw.

"Sagepaw, you are now Sageheart!"

"Sageheart! Sageheart! Sageheart!" The Clan screams, and Petalnose and Rainfur look so proud, of all five of their kits.

"And finally, Rockshade, has Shadepaw learned the way of the warrior?"

"Yes, Leafstar," He meows.

"Shadepaw, you are now Shadeflower!" Leafstar deems me.

"Shadeflower! Shadeflower!" My family yowls the loudest of all the Clan.

My heart swells with pride for me and my brother, and Sagepaw, no Sageheart.

"Sageheart suits you, just not as well as mouse-brain." I tell my friend.

"Shadeflower, it's beautiful, but it suits you." Sageheart meows, and his green eyes look so gorgeous in the moonlight, with his pelt turning silvery gray…

"Shadeflower, are you okay?" He meows.

"Yes, just really happy to be warrior," _Next to you…_

Great StarClan, do I _love _him?

"Shadeflower, don't forget the vigil, you'll have to be silent."

"StarClan, no!" I tease him.

He rolls his eyes, and we start our vigil.

Later on in the night, it gets colder, so we get so close our pelts are mixed. Shadowsky and Mintleaf are doing the same thing.

I focus on the camp, but with Sageheart next to me, my head is in the stars.

Until the badgers come.

"Badgers!" I yowl. "Shadowsky, Mintleaf, protect the camp from the first badger! Sageheart, help me with the big one!"

I leap on it, fighting moves at my claw tips, and my claws and teeth in badger skin and fur.

Sageheart lunges for its underbelly, as I lunge at its face.

The last thing I remember is searing pain in my stomach.

**Screw Badgers!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Ohh, what happened to Shadeflower? And what was Sageheart trying to tell her? Good thing it's Sageheart's POV**

Sageheart's POV

The second Shadeflower hit the ground, my body filled with rage. This _badger _was trying to kill the cat I loved. Sure, we'd just been made warriors, but we'd grown close during our apprenticeship. My claws scored down the badgers' throat, not a death blow, but enough to drive it away.

While I raced to Shadeflower, I tripped, on…_blood?_ I was a tail length away! I picked her up, and ran to Echosong's den.

"Ehosng! Ehosng!" I tried to yowl through a mouthful of fur.

Echosong came over, and grabbed Shadeflower.

"Frecklefur, get me horsetail, goldenrod, marigold, and mush them up on a big cobweb!"

Frecklefur pushed me out, and I ran to where Shadeflower's brother and my sister, Mintleaf, had driven off the second badger,

"Shadowsky, Shadeflower's hurt!" Immediately, he tried to get to Echosong's den, but Leafpool stopped him.

"Shadowsky, she won't let us in, all we have to do is wait and pray to StarClan," Her amber eyes are dull and worried, and I realized how she must feel.

Two daughters in the medicine den, and she couldn't see them, and both critical. Great StarClan, what if Shadeflower died and I never got to tell her…tell her that I love her.

Mintleaf came over, and rested her tail-tip on my shoulder.

"Mintleaf, what if Shadeflower dies?" I ask my sister, because I don't know what I would do.

"Shadeflower? Dying? Please. Remember, this is the cat who beat Sharpclaw in a fighting session, and out hunted you. She's got a warrior's spirit, and those don't die easily." But my sister is worried, I can tell.

"Thanks, sis," I meow, not able to finish the word.

"Anytime, tell me how she is in the morning, okay? Me, Shadowsky, and Rainfur are doing to track down those badgers!" She growls the last word, and joins her patrol.

I start to feel alone when Petalnose sits next to me.

"How are you?" She meows.

"Fine," And of course, that's a lie.

"I know you like her, Shadeflower," She meows, and I tense. Have I been _that _obvious?

"No, you're not that obvious, but remember, I kitted you, _and_ I fell in love with your father, I know when a cat's in love."

"Was Rainfur that bad?" I ask, trying to stay of the I-love-Shadeflower topic, it's too painful to think about.

"No, mouse-brain!" Petalnose licks my ear. "I have to get back to my kits. Visit anytime!" She meows and goes to my little brothers and sister.

The way she says "my kits" makes me feel more alone than ever. I wait for the rest of the night until Frecklefur, after notifying the family, comes to me.

"Sageheart, Shadeflower's alive, but very weak. The badger took out a whole chunk of her stomach."

I grimace at the thought. "Can I-"

"Yes, but you _cannot _get too close to the stomach, it's very exposed, and vulnerable to bleeding again."

I nod, and slowly walk in the den. Echosong looks very tired so I tell her I'll watch her and if anything changes, I'll let her know.

Echosong nods and gets some fresh-kill.

I walk slower and then I see her. There's no longer blood on her pelt, but past some of her side, the stomach vanishes under cobwebs and herbs.

"Great StarClan," Is all I can say. But I get my voice back, and tell her something I need to tell her, unconscious or not. I can't let her die without knowing, if she does die.

"Shadeflower, about what I wanted to tell you in the woods. I wanted to say…I love you, Shadeflower. So does your family, and you will not be doing us any favors if you die. Pleas, Shadeflower." I lick her cheek and leave.

I see Leafpool, Crowfeather, Moonpaw, Dirtpaw, and Nightpaw all together in a group, and I ask them if they want to see her.

Everybody but Nightpaw wants to see Shadeflower, but Nightpaw wants to see Sunpaw, so I think he's jealous of Shadeflower being a warrior.

I lay down near the Whispering cave, and sleep.

I dream of Birdflight, the mate of the leader of SkyClan when they left the forest.

"Birdflight, why are you here? Why am I here?"

"Sageheart, I want to tell you something, that StarClan doesn't wish you to know, but I think you should. Shadeflower, she's an important cat, she has a part in the prophecy of six." Then her thick brown fur fades, and for a heartbeat, I'll I'm left with are two amber eyes that fade away slowly.

When I wake up, I'm worse than ever. _How could I love a cat with an important destiny like that? What if I got in her way? Does she even like me? StarClan, I'm lost._

**Uh oh. Uh oh. Uh oh. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Alright, do to four awesome reviews, I owe you two chapters, and they will be focused on two couples that you know you know! And, this one is the beautiful pairing of …LEAFPOOL AND CROWFEATHER, my favorite couple besides Brambleclaw and Feathertail.**

Leafpool's POV

I find my mate, Crowfeather, down near the Whispering Cave.

"Crowfeather," I nuzzle my nose in his fur, needing his comfort and strength.  
"When we left the Clans, I didn't think it would be this hard," I meow.

"Trust me, Leafpool, I didn't either. But, I have my true love by my side, so I'll survive, with _you_."

I purr at his words, he _always _is able to make me feel better.

I lay down next to him and curl up in his warm fur. Soon we're together as two balls of fur.

"Do you ever miss WindClan, Crowfeather? Or Ashfoot? Or Whitetail? Or your Clanmates and the territory-" I start to ask him.

"Leafpool, are you _trying _to get me to leave?" He teases me.

"No, mouse-brain!" I softly growl at him.

"Good," He meows. "Because I don't want to leave you. Or our family, however sick or wounded they are."

"You'd have made a great Clan leader." I tell him, knowing he wanted to be one.

"I am," He meows. "The leader of CrowClan, and we have a leader, Crowstar, also known as _me_. We have a deputy, Shadowsky, and a _wonderful and beautiful, _medicine cat named Leafpool. Our warriors are Shadeflower, Sageheart, Mintleaf, and we have apprentices, Dirtpaw, who'll be a medicine cat; Sunpaw and Nightpaw will be warriors, and Moonpaw to. So I am a Clan leader, so you have no right to challenge me."

"I am your medicine cat; I will challenge all I want!" I laugh at him.

"I'll always win," He meows, and softly licks me. Soon I grow sleepy, and start to fall asleep. He makes me feel so secure; I'm like a kit…

**Awww!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Now, on to our second couple. Sageheart and Shadeflower. And no, Sageheart is no Cinderheart; he just has doubts, and let's see them work them out!**

Sageheart's POV

I don't give a second thought about that prophecy; I'm being with her, no doubt in my mind. I wait until Echosong says she's conscious, and rush to her side.

"Shadeflower…are you there?" I meow, cautious.

"Yes…mouse…brain!" She seems a little hoarse and weak, but my sister was right. Warriors don't die easily.

"Did you…did you hear..what I said about you…and me…" I sound like _I'm _the weak one who almost died when I'm sick.

"Yes, I did…" She meows. "And…I do to. Ever since you were kind to me when you found me."

"You were a kit; I wanted to make you feel welcome here."

"I am welcome here, but I do want you by my side, Sageheart."

"What, I'm not mouse-brain anymore?" I ask teasingly.

"You still are one, I just feel better knowing how you…you feel, mouse-brain!"

"I'm just that stupid, aren't I?" I innocently ask her.

"Always," She meows. "I'm gonna get some rest, okay?"

"Feel better, for me? Okay?" I meow.

"I thought I'd feel better for myself, but okay." She meows and falls asleep.

**I love one shots.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Okay, I just finished Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, and I got really mad at how they made Shorty suck even though he does a lot, so I wrote one on how he belongs to the story. Check it out and review and I'd be ever grateful.**

Sunpaw's POV

When I opened my eyes, I didn't see Echosong's den, I saw the Forest. And Thistleclaw greeted me.

"Hey, Thistleclaw, what are we doing today?" I yawn.

"Training. Hunting, training, actually." He meows.

"What, no battle training?" I did really well last night, and wanted to learn more.

"Actually, lots more, but you're in no condition to do it, and warriors do hunt. Also, hunting moves can be fitted into fighting moves."

Tonight, I learn simple stuff. How to catch fish, mice, rabbits, and squirrels. Although, I don't see why a former _ThunderClan _cat is teaching me _RiverClan _techniques, it seems weird. Like a fox living with a badger.

Tonight, though, after Thistleclaw leaves me alone, I do battle moves. Carefully, of course, not wanting to open my wounds and have to go through this _again_. I want to be the best fighter ever!

Eventually, Brokenstar shows up and gives me few words and tips, then leaves. Realizing how tired I am, I shut my eyes for sleep, too.

I wake up to my brother meowing. "Great StarClan, Sunpaw, how late do you sleep? We're going to join SkyClan today!" Nightpaw looks happy, _too _happy.

"Why are you so happy, Nightpaw?" I meow cautiously.

"I'm not a rogue anymore. I'm a _Clan cat_ now. Rogues are selfish and stupid." He meows, a cruelish happy glint in his eye. Sure, Brokenstar had mentioned it before, but I hadn't agreed. But still, every cat could have their opinion, but my brother was too influenced. _And _my parents were rogues.

"Hey! We were born rogues! Are we selfish or stupid?" I challenge him.

"No, but our parents were Clan cats, mouse-brain!" He meows, and as he gets up, I see a scar on his shoulder.

"Nightpaw, when did you get a scar?" I meow.

"Training," He shrugs and leaves. But that chilly feeling doesn't leave my body. Sure, Thistleclaw was really rough in his training sessions, but I thought he just wanted us to be able to withstand pain better. I shrugged it off. If we were going to be leaders, we were going to have to go into lots of battles, right?

I get up, and my lower body is sore, but I walk out anyway. Moonpaw runs straight to me.

"Sunpaw! You're out! Thank StarClan!" She meows.

_No, Moonpaw, don't thank StarClan, they didn't heal me! I did! _I am about to say that, but think better of it. I can't lose my sister, no, I never will.

Then, I hear a pained cry.

_"Sunspirit! You did this! I hope you're happy!" _ A she-cat yowls in my mind. And abandonment, anger, and sadness occupy my heart.

I shake my head. Had I just had a vision?

"SkyClan! For the second time this moon, I gather you here at Rockpile for a special meeting! We are here to welcome six cats into our Clan! Nightpaw, you are now an apprentice of SkyClan; and your mentor shall be Tinycloud!"

A ginger tom and my brother touch noses, and I smile and proudly yowl alongside the rest of the Clan.

"Nightpaw! Tinycloud! Nightpaw! Tinycloud!" I'd love to see this, a gentle she-cat against my brother.

Leafstar nods and flicks her tail and everyone is silent.

"We may not think that medicine cats are important, but one more medicine cat could save the life of a warrior, and I welcome Dirtpaw as the apprentice medicine cat to Echosong."

Sharpclaw nods and meows. "He'll be here every day and night in the gorge."

Frecklefur's tail flicks angrily. "We only need _two _medicine cats. An apprentice and the master. **(A/N Sorry, just had to say it like that! Love Star Wars)**

"Hey, he'll be here full time, kittypet!" Tangle snarls.

Leafstar glares at her Clan and meows. "Moonpaw, you shall be apprenticed to Bouncefire!" Moonpaw, my shy, sweet, fierce, sister. **(A/N We're not alike in character, honestly!)** With a brave, out-spoken, stubborn tom? Leafstar is just not that good. Good thing I'll be leading this Clan soon.

"Sunpaw, you get _me _as your mentor." Leafstar meows. "SkyClan, Crowfeather is a full warrior and Leafpool is too, but she is eligible to help out Echosong. This concludes our meeting." Leafstar leaps down from the rock, and lands next to me.

I look at her skeptically. "Do I have to treat you like a leader when you're my mentor?" I meow.

"No," She looks at the path that leads up the gorge. "But you will respect me."

"Why am I your apprentice?" I ask.

"Because," She meows. "You've had some…disciplinary problems in the past. You need a mentor to balance out your strengths and weaknesses."

"So basically, you want to watch me because I'm a troublemaker? And nothing can happen to your perfect Clan?" I snarl.

"Be that way. Moss for the elders. Now." She orders, and I just stand there, not letting this drop.

"Really, because the only thing that keeps your cats obeying you is your authority, so don't push it. Because I'm full of plenty of ideas that could topple you in the time the sun needs to move a mouse-length. Watch your back,"

I race up the gorge. StarClan, I'm an idiot! She'll probably chase me out of the Clan for that! Well, I won't let her. I didn't practice all those hunting moves for nothing!

I feel my powerful legs bunch up, and I leap into a tree. I immediately scent squirrel, and I see _three_, fluffy, humongous squirrels!

I catch them all, and catch a blackbird and pigeon too. Then I maneuver them so they're on my back, and grab lots of moss. When I head back to camp, the whole Clan stares.

"She's got lots of prey!"

"She must be a good hunter!"

"Leafstar must have taught her well!"

"Please! Leafstar's been in the gorge all day! How could she have taught her?"

I drop the fresh-kill off, and do the elders moss. Then, I grab one of my squirrels, until my mentor stalks over.

"What in the name of StarClan was that? Challenging me? Getting fresh-kill, when I told you to do the elder's bedding!"

I glare at her. "Well, Miss-I'm-as-smart-as-StarClan, I did the elders bedding, got _your Clan_ food, and made the Clan like me, which you seem to have a problem doing, what's wrong with that?"

She loos dumbfounded for a moment, then snaps back at me. "Fine, be stubborn! No food till your attitude changes!" She stalks away, and I murmur.

"StarClan, is she _that _ mouse-brained? I can hunt!" I stalk away, and Nightpaw races after me.

"Sunpaw, that was awesome! No Clan or anyone will challenge you when your leader!"

I smile at the thought of that. And I won't be a soft, weak, stupid mouse-brain like that former rogue Leafstar. My parents may have been rogues, but me and my sister aren't. We're _Clan _cats now. My brother and Brokenstar were right all along.

**She ****_does _****have a lot of spirit and ambition.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! I had the flu…but I'm feeling better! Enjoy Nightpaw… WAIT! I GOT THIRTY REVIEWS! WOO! Review more, anyone who reads, also, WE HAVE TWENTY CHAPTERS NOW! Great StarClan, Sunpaw needs to tone down her fire!**

Nightpaw's POV

_Finally one sister got the hint!_ I thought to myself as I went out of camp with my SkyClan mentor, Tinycloud. Tinycloud was _way _too sweet. We met a rogue on _Clan _territory. She told him about the borders and she would tell her Clan leader that he'd come over the border, and if he came back they'd chase him out.

He looked at her like _you and what army, she-cat? _ Then Sharpclaw, Mintleaf, Patchfoot, and that _kittypet_ Billystorm showed up, and he left. Tinycloud had led me a distance away when I stopped in my tracks.

"Tinycloud, you're a warrior, why didn't you chase him out? Now he thinks we're mouse-hearted kittypets!"

She turns around, her calm blue eyes fiery. "Because tooth and claws aren't the only form of strength, honor and intelligence are, too."

"Really?" I ask her, not really asking her. "Because last I checked, in a battle, cats don't give a mouse-tail about if you're smart, honorable, or smart! Only Clan cats care, that's why we're strong and smart." I feel like I'm teaching an apprentice. Brokenstar taught me all about this when I was a kit!

She growls angrily and stalks away. "Follow me," She snarls.

I roll my eyes, and I realize we're in the hollow where we train for battle.

"Attack me, bowl me over. Now." My mentor says, crouching.

"My pleasure," I meow, while thinking _finally, something actually useful, not watching my mentor be a kittypet-warrior! _

I use the move my mentors taught me. I leap at her, but stop earlier so I'm not in range of her claws, knock her paws out from under her, scratch their flank and hold them down.

She looks at her small, bloodied flanks. "We're supposed to be fighting with our claws _sheathed_, mouse-brain!" She snaps.

"Well, sorry! You never told me, fur-brain! All you said was to attack you!" I snarl back.

"Even a _kit _knows claw-sheathed!" She retorts.

"In a battle will claws be sheathed? Didn't think so!" I snap. "I'm going hunting!" And go into the forest.

I use my _StarClan _moves, and think if StarClan hadn't been training me, what would I have learned today? To be a weak kittypet-warrior? No thanks! Of course, I'd be thinking like one…as if!

I catch a couple of squirrels, and find my sister, Sunpaw. We talk, and I know she feels the same as me.

Eventually, her mentor, the leader, comes by to tell her she can't eat. Sunpaw rolls her eyes, and I just stare at my evidently mouse-brained leader! Sunpaw can hunt, idiot.

I tell Sunpaw to sleep, and bring her a mouse, she nods her thanks.

"StarClan, my mentor is mouse-brained!" I tell my sister.

She looks at me, terrified. "Shush! Moonpaw's here, too."

I roll my eyes. "She doesn't care; she's not being trained by StarClan."

Sunpaw looks away. "See you soon, Nightpaw." She immediately falls asleep, and Sol greets me.

"Nightpaw, we don't have much time! This is for your sister's sake, please listen to me, for the prophecy, for your sister!"

I nod. "Tell me, now!" I _can't _lose my sister; I care for her too much.

"I overheard Spottedleaf say a prophecy, but she doesn't want us too know because we might "change Sunpaw's destiny for the worse" but the prophecy will ruin Sunpaw's leadership, which the Clans need to survive! Alongside you, of course, but they need _two _strong leaders, or everything will fall!"\

"Tell me how I can save the Clans, and my sister." I say.

"Listen: _Sun's fiery spirit may be destroyed by a snow's fall! _Don't let her meet care for any cat named…" But he's gone, and I see a disgruntled, ugly, gray and white tom with blue eyes.

"Young 'un, don't listen to him, he's evil!" He meows, and then feels the need to tell me his name. "I'm Goosefeather."

"That crazy, ThunderClan medicine cat who said Bluestar'd destroy the Clans." My mother made me know everything about ThunderClan, which will help when I lead them.

"No, I'm not crazy!" But I wake up.

"Sunpaw, do you want to train together?" I meow, desperate to protect her from a horrid destiny.

"Sure, brother,"

**AHAHAHHA! Two more reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: It's Moonpaw's POV because I feel like , my document is screwing up, so it may be awhile before i re-post.

Moonpaw's POV

When Spottedleaf greeted me, I smiled. "Spottedleaf, should we be in SkyClan? My parents were ThunderClan and WindClan."

Spottedleaf opens her mouth to say something, but decides against it.

"Moonpaw, see, a cat is not bound to a Clan by blood, but by loyalty." Her tortoiseshell pelt changes color in the starlight, and her green eyes are warm.

"But shouldn't my loyalty be to my mom or dad's Clan?" I ask, because my mentor said your Clan is like your family.

"Should it?" Her tail tip twitches. "Now, I need to tell you something,"

"Is it about Nightpaw and Sunpaw? They've been acting weird lately." I look down at my dark/light gray paws, and shuffle them so their silver stripes flash

"Yes," She meows. "You can't trust them. You may trust everyone else but them. I'm so sorry, Moonpaw."

"Why in StarClan's name can I _not _trust my siblings? If I can't trust my family, why should I trust a she-cat I don't know? Tell me that, Spottedleaf!"

She gets up. "Because they betray their Clan every night, they train with our enemies!"  
"Well, I don't see proof!" And I run away into the forest, needing to get away from the lies.

Snowfur, a gentle white she-cat shows up, her blue eyes worried."Moonpaw, are you okay? No, you're not, your upset. How can I help? Can I help?"

"Yes, you can, Snowfur. Are my brother and sister training with our enemies?"

Snowfur looks away. "Yes, Moonpaw. _But_ one of them we can have hope for."

"Who, Snowfur?" I ask, needing to know which one I can trust.

Snowfur smiles. "I can't tell you,"

"Why not? You tell me everything else." I ask.

"Well, this is the _one _thing I can't tell you, sweetheart." She meows, her eyes sad. I am about to ask her why, but she's already fading. Sometimes, I wish I had more time.

I wake up, and look at my siblings. My sister, Sunpaw, the one who was _always _at my side, the one I trust with my heart. Nightpaw, the cat who is just my brother. _I hope Sunpaw is the one I can trust. _I can't imagine what would happen if I lost my sister.

_StarClan, protect her. You too, Feathertail!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Auth**

**Author's Note: Okay, next review is thenext chp. Enjoy, Dirtpaw.**

Yellowfang was the _best _mentor ever! Her sharp tongue was awesome, and since I'd learned all the herbs, she was teaching me jokes to use in certain situations, and just stuff she excelled in, like stubborness.

Eventually, I had to go, and I woke up, dreading relearning all the herbs, but I sighed. _Oh, well, someday I'll be the StarClan appointed medicine cat!_ I shook Echosong awake.

"Where's Frecklefur?" I ask.

"At her nest," She yawns.

"Oh, Echosong, StarClan showed me this amazing patch of coltsfoot and goldenrod, with a stream nearby with watermint. May I get some, please?" I plead with my mentor, glad that Frecklefur isn't here to boss me around. She's been grouchy after being shut up in her Twoleg nest for nine moons. But she's been smelling weird and stealing herbs...

I trot to the area that Yellowfang showed me, pile the herbs near the entrance, but hide them so no cat can find them besides me. I race to Frecklefur's Twoleg den, I know where it is because Echosong told me if I need to find it in an emergency. But still, lately, Frecklefur's been skipping Clan days.

I perch myself in a tree in her garden, and wait. Thank StarClan I look like my mother, or else I may have been caught in the tree! My fur is dark brown, so I was blending in, when Frecklefur came out.

"Come along, kits..." She meows softly, scenting for Clan cats. _WHAT?! SHE HAS KITS?! OH STARCLAN!_

"Mama, when are we going to the Clan?" The little black tom meows.

"When your father takes you!" She snaps, and then, a black tom meows "Frecklefur," He muzzles her, and presses himself against her.

"Are you sure, dear?" He meows.

"Yes, let's go! I'll take Speckle!" They grab the kits and run. With me following them.

I follow them until they got to a collection of...boxes? And a huge cat greets them.

"Ebony, is this your mate, Frecklefur, and your kits, Speckle and Black?"

"Yes, Dodge," He meows. "They've come to live with us. Speckle is the cream she-cat with brown spots everywhere, and brown eyes. Black is the black one with green eyes."

"So, the tom is the father and the kit is the mother, except with spots everywhere?" Dodge's tail flicks, like he knew that.

"No! We want the Clan!" Speckle yowls.

"SkyClan? Those cats who attacked my cats? Well, listen here, _kit_, go, join your Clan, but don't go running to me!" Speckle looks at her brother, who steps toward her, and loks at her parents, who are lost in each other.

"Don't you want to come with us?" Black squeaks.

"Yeah, come on, Mama!" Speckle yowls.

"Go on, kits," Frecklefur says, not paying attention.

Speckle and Black run into my hiding places, three fox-lengths away.

Speckle squeaks in surprise. Black looks at me.

"You're a warrior! Because you noticed we didn't want to go, so you rescued us!"

"Ummm...yeah!" I say. "Come on," I meow, turning away. "The Clan is this way." They follow me, and I lead them to the gorge. I give them herbs, and we go straight to Echosong.

"Echosong!" I hiss, waiting in the den with the kits.

"What, Dirtpaw-Whoa, what are kits doing here?" She asks.

"They're Frecklefur's! Frecklefur abandoned the Clan for Dodge!"

"Really?" Echsong spits. "Did Frecklefur tell you herself?"

"No, I followed her!"

"And what about this herb clump?"

"I got herbs _after _I followed her." "Stop lying about her!"

"Whatever!" I yowl, and take the kits to Leafstar, and explain evrything.

She nods. "Petalnose, come here!"

Petalnose comes in. "Yes, Leafstar?"

"Will you raise Frecklefur's kits? Their names are Specklekit and Blackkit."

"Y-Yes of-of course," She stammers, not sure what to make of it.

Leafstar nods, and Yellowfang whispers in my ear.

_"You're on your way,"_


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note. There will be a sequel on the kit's destiny, this'll end at chp. 50, then it'll go to the Sequel: Love, Pain, War, and Death. Anyway, enjoy our friend, Leafpool and Crowfeather. Also, just had to know if anyone else thought of this, but have you eber thought of how the only thing that keeps you obeying your parents is authority? ARe they going to physically stop you from watching TV? Just had to ask.**

I took a glance at the kits Petalnose was raising with Clovertail. I sighed, thinking of my on-my-own-with-Crowfeather days. Crowfeather walks toward me.

"Hello, beautiful," He meows happily. "Isn't this great? It's like being in our Clans, except for with each other and different cats." At thos elast words, I know how much he misses WindClan.

"Did Feathertail...tell you a prophecy? Ever?" I meow, thinking he should know about our kit's destinies when he's happy.

"Yes," He begins. "Moons ago. Why?"

"Because...what was it about?" I ask.

"Our kits. Two in the Dark Forest, whatever that is, Two in StarClan, and two in SkyClan. But that wasn't all, was it?"  
"No," I meow. "They're not telling us everything."

"Why wouldn't they? They're our kits!" His tail is lashing; all happiness is gone now.

"We might try to change their destiny!" I hiss. Then Bouncefire walks up.

"Would you like to go on patrol with me and Moonpaw?" He asks politely.

"Yes," We meow.

We head out, and our daughter, she hunts with every Clan move. Crowfeather points out WindClan and RiverClan ones, whereas I point out the ShadowClan and ThunderClan ones, some she worked out on her own, the rest are SkyClan. _She hunts so well._ My heart swells with pride.

"Great StarClan you're good, Moonpaw!" I lick her ears.

"Thanks!" Her gray eyes shine, and I almost forget she's adopted. Almost.

Crowfeather looks Moonpaw in the eye. "Moonpaw, when I become an elder, you're in charge of feeding me rabbits." He jokes.

"That'll take all day! Your stomach's a bottomless pit!" She squeaks jokingly.

"That's the idea," He meows.

She rolls her eyes. "Well, at least I'll be hunting and not gathering moss."

Sunpaw interrupts, walking into the clearing.

"Uhhh...Leafpool?" She asks, and I think of how ever since on night moon's ago, she stopped calling me 'momma'. I miss those days.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I ask, trying to convey how much I love her.

"Leafstar wants to see you about...about me," She looks down at her paws. But she's smilling and bursting with happiness like she doesn't care she's in trouble, like it doesn't matter.

"What did you do?" I ask as I follow her in the bracken.

"Your daughter disobeyed me!" Leafstar growls.

"How?" I aak, confused.

"I told her to get moss, and she brings more prey rhan moss!"

I roll my eyes. It's like dealing with a kit. "That's called a bonus," I begin. "And you're her mentor! Discipline her!" _StarClan, help her!_

Sunpaw looks at her mentor. "Can I do battle training with Nightpaw now? I've never done battle training before."  
"Go," Leafstar snaps at her. "You too, Leafpool,"

I dip my head, and something catches my eye. "Sunpaw, what happened to your neck?" Yhe back of her neck is swollen and bloody.

"Hit it on a branch," She sashays away. But she's lying. Those marks were cats' claws.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: 39 REVIEWS?! YOU MADE MY DAY! Y'ALL GET THREE NEW CHAPTERS!**

Sunpaw's POV

Leafpool hade me go _straight _to Echosong! Does she not care that I should be training? When I walked into Echosong's den, Echosong looked at me.

"What happened to your shoulders?" She asks.

"I went through some brambles while hunting," I answer, lying. Honestly! I'm not _that_ hare-brained!

"Well, be more careful!" She snaps. "Sorry, I've been like that since Frecklefur's...departure."

I nod, and lower my voice. "Would you like to talk to her? I could find her," I meow, knowing that when I rule, I'll need her support, and also, I want our gentle Echosong back.

"Yes, I'd give StarClan anything to talk to her! But that won't happen, Leafstar won't let me take a patrol." She sighs distressedly, and I meow: "Meet me at SkyRock, sun-high tomorrow, okay?"

"Why?" Her green eyes are wide with curiousity.

"Because today I find her, tomorrow we talk," I meow. Duh!

"Okay," She puts herbs on my shoulders. "And thank you, Sunpaw,"

"I don't mind," I meow as I walk out of the den.

I go to Leafstar. "I'm going hunting!" But Leafstar stops me. "Sunpaw, I'm really sorry for being mean. I'm stressed." _You're a leader, you handle the stress, mouse-brain!_ Tigerstar taught me that much.

"Sunpaw, can we forget the last couple of days didn't happen?" She seems sincere.

"What couple of days?" I ask.

She smiles, and we walk out of the den side-by-side. When we're on the border hunting, Moonpaw runs into me. "Hey, Sunpaw, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," I meow. _Make it quick! I need Leafstar to like me so I'll be deputy!_

"Sunpaw, have you been training with Tigerstar? You're betraying your Clan if you are." _What? He promised he wouldn't tell! How would she know? She's too soft! Like a kittypet! _Then I realize, this is my_ sister _I'm calling a kittypet! My blood sister, when did I get so fierce?

"NO! Why would you think that? You don't trust me?" I snarl, anger surging through my body. We've always trusted each other, always been closer. When did she start distrusting me? All of ThunderClan hates him, but I know he's a different Tigerstar. He probably did it out of anger or jealousy. Lots of cats are like that.

"Sunpaw! You're training with the most dangerous cat ever! Do you think he's nice? Remember Mother's stories?" My sister's gray eyes are beginning to flare with anger, which is unlike her.

_SHE'S NOT OUR MOTHER, SHE LIED!_ I want to yowl. But I don't. "Really? Those _biased _stories Leafpool told us? Tigerstar supposedly tried to kill her kittypet father, were we there? No! So how can we trust her?" I snap, anger sings in my veins.

"She's our mother!" Moonpaw yowls. I glare at her. "Whatever, be a kittypet like her! You're a useless, dumb, jealous, petty she-cat!" I look at her eyes, and see how they fall with sadness, hurt, and shock.

"You don't mean that!" _Do you?_She silently asks.

"Every word," I growl, and stalk into the forest, needing to focus on my mission, and my destiny. Nothing else. Eventually, I find that kit-murdering, disloyal she-cat, and find out where she'll be tomorrow at sun-high, then disappear. I tell Echosong the meetings on, and quickly go to my den for rest. My sister won't look at me, but I know my mentors and brother are proud. That's enough for me.

**AHHH YEAH! TWO PART CHAPTER! I want to thank Sunleaf for sticking through this story. Sunleaf! Sunleaf!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: 39 REVIEWS?! YOU MADE MY DAY! Y'ALL GET THREE NEW CHAPTERS!**

Sunpaw's POV

I wake up energized, and head to my mentor's den after eating some fresh-kill that was part of the huge pile I caught.

"Leafstar, I really, really, need to be off duty for a bit," I meow.

"Why? Is it a warrior?" She asks.

"No," Now that I'm lying, it's so much easier. "I want to learn herbs from Echosong. Just for the day. I still want to be the best warrior ever!" I meow, adding some of that kit-innocence.

"Why?" She meows curiously.

"So I can serve my Clan after a battle, or if a cat needs treatment in the field. Please, Leafstar." I plead.

"Sunpaw, I would never doubt your loyalty. And you'll make a wonderful warrior, and deputy. Most likely leader. If you feel this is important, then you can spend the whole day in the forest with Echosong. If she agrees."

"Yes! Thank you, Leafstar! I'll be the best apprentice and warrior ever!" I meow, unable to contain my glee at the thought of her making me deputy.

She rests her muzzle on my head. "You already are. Now shoo!" She meows with an affectionate flick of her tail.

I dip my head and race to Echosong's den, surprised to find it snowing."Dirtpaw, can you manage for the day?" I ask.

"Why?" My adopted brother, but brother nonetheless, asks suspiciously.

"Leafstar wants me to finish learning herbs from Echosong," I meow coolly. Echosong's eyes light up, and she nods.

"Alright, first let's learn coltsfoot..." She meows as we leave camp. "Is everything good?" She asks.

"Fine," I meow, and lead her to Frecklefur, and Frecklefur jumps at the sight of us.

"Sunpaw, Echosong! What are you doing here?" She meows, backing away.

"Talking to you," I meow, pouncing on her like she's prey.

"Help, Ebon-" She gets cut off by my claws over her vocal cords.

"No screaming, and your blood loss will not happen, deal, or no deal?" I push my claws in a bit more for emphasis.

"Stop, Sunpaw!" Echosong hisses.

"Deal?" I hiss, backing my claws off her neck a small bit.

"Yes," She rasps, and I let her up. But I block her exits, and am ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

"Why did you abandon your kits and your Clan? And me?" Echosong meows, and I realize that they have the mentor/apprentice bond.

"Because, at SkyClan I'm some kittypet! With Ebony, I'm special! With Dodge, I'm wanted and needed!"

"And the kits?" I snarl.

"They got in the way," She meows. "Are Black and Speckle okay?" She meows.

"No idea," I snap. "But two kits showed up, and are being raised by Petalnose. Their names are Blackkit and Specklekit."

Frecklefur rolls her eyes, and turns to Echosong and asks her: "How are my kits doing?"

I laugh at that. "_Your_ kits? They don't remember you." It's true, we lied to them well enough.

She sits down, and is silent for a bit. Then I hear it. The thundering of pawsteps from the left side. They're about twenty fox-lengths away.

"Echosong, run!" I hiss, and she gets up and sprints away. Frecklefur looks up at me, eyes hardened. "You took my kits away, and now my friends will take your freedom away."

Then, the cats burst through, and I drop on my paws, ready to fight.

**THREE PARTER!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: YAY! Last of the trilogy chapters. Losts of suspense, right?**

The cats that break through are a cream she-cat and a black tom. I smell something weird about the she-cat. She's pregnant.

"Ebony," Frecklefur presses her fur against him.

He glares at me. "Was she hurting you?" He snarls.

"Yes," Frecklefur meows.

"Misha, please, take care of our flea-ridden friend," He meows, his eyes cold.

"Pleasure," The cream she-cat meows, and I just glare at her.

"I don't have fleas! And I think you're jealous because your a mouse-brained, mangy, mouse-hearted, kittypet!" I snap.

"Dodge likes fiery she-cats, no?" Misha taunts.

"Yes, he does," Ebony meows.

I snarl, and my claws lash at Misha's face, her legs, her back and she backs off, yowling in pain. Frecklefur apparently starts to lead her back to wherever these mangy mouse-brains "camp" is.

Ebony glares at me. "You almost killed my kits!" When Frecklefur's out of ear range.

"Oh, now you're two-timing?" I gently but harshly tease.

"It was a mistake, like your birth," He yowls, lunging at my throat.

I dodge, and score my claws down _his _throat. "Lucky I didn't go deep," I tease.

Then, a _huge_ brown tom with cream stripes runs in, his amber eyes furious.

"Ebony-" He sees the wound. "I could use a fighter like you." He smiles at me.

"No thanks," I snarl. "I'm a Clan cat. Not a mangy rogue like you." I feel proud of myself.

He lunges at me, and I dodge, scraping my claws down his side, feeling his blood well up. I bite and claw everything in my reach, until I am simply overwhelmed. Darkness overcomes me.

**I really meant for this to be a three parter. But now, it's on to Shadeflower/Shadowsky/Moonpaw/ Sunpaw's POV. Also, WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE CAT IN MY STORY?!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Sunleaf, you just do ****_not _****when to stop reviewing? I love it when you do. It makes my day. You'll never guess what happened today! I WON OUR SCHOOL SPELING BEE! Also, in my sequel, spoiler... KIDDING! Why would I do you that mercy?**

Shadeflower's POV

Feeling more relaxed then I have in moons. I was just living the normal Clan warrior life. A mate, friends, a loyal Clan, it was perfect. Sageheart sat down next to me, and I start purring.

"How was the patrol?" I meow, licking his cheek.

"I smelled Echosong and Sunpaw going near TwolegPlace, but they were gathering herbs. Leafstar said so."

"I wish I could go on patrol," But Sageheart rolls his eyes jokingly. "StarClan, when will you be patient and let yourself heal?" His tail hovers over my raw-skinned stomcah, and I sigh.

"When I get back on duty, I'll let you know," I meow, and go to my sister Moonpaw.

"What's wrong?" I ask, seeing her usually bright gray eyes are dull.

"Sunpaw and I had a fight," She meows.

"So? Sisters fight all the time. It's their job. It's in the sister code," I meow.

"Really? Then why have I never heard of it?" She teases, happiness in her voice again.

"Because your too pretty for the code to take," I meow.

"Thanks," Moonpaw meows.

"Leafstar! Leafstar!" Echosong yowls, racing into camp. Alone.

"Where's Sunpaw?" Me and my sister ask, immediately on our paws. Leafpool is running to Echosong with Crowfeather and Nightpaw at her paws.

Leafpool looks at Echosong. "Where is my daughter?"

"I think...I think she was captured by Dodge's gang. I'm sorry, Leafstar; we strayed to close to the camp, she heard them; and told me to run."

Shadowsky and Mintleaf are heading down the gorge. "Yes, her scent goes over to the camp. I'm sorry, Leafpool." My brother's blue eyes are filled with anger, most likely at the person who did this.

Leafstar nods, and meows. "SkyClan, we're sending a patrol to get our apprentice back! I will lead the first one with Crowfeather, Leafpool, Mintleaf, Shadowsky, and Rockshade! Sharpclaw, you take Nightpaw, Tinycloud, Moonpaw, Bouncefire, and Sageheart!" Leafstar sprints up the gorge with her patrol, and Sharpclaw's is a heartbeat behind.

My claws tread the ground in frustration. Why couldn't I go? Why did I have to get injuried by that _stupid _badger?


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: WOO NEXT CHAPTER! SHADOWSKY'S POV! So sorry it took so long our computer wouldn't load any internet. Thank you, brightstar221 and Sunleaf. I needed to change this, sorry.**

Shadowsky's POV

Leafstar's pawsteps thundered in front of us, and we charged blindly into camp. I immediately tried to scent my sister, but failed. I begin searching den by den with Mintleaf. Mintleaf hisses as a cat enters a den. It's a huge brown tom with cream tabby stripes. And amber eyes that are cold.

"Where's my sister?" I snarl.

"Somewhere you'll never get to," He smirks, and crouches. I lunge at him, and I aim for his underbelly, hoping to mortally wound him. Mintleaf scratches his back, but a cream she-cat pulls her off, clawing near Mintleaf's throat.

The tom sniggers. "If you help her, you'll never find your sister because I'll be gone, but if you follow me, she'll die." He sneers at me as I leap, claws extended, to help my beautiful Mintleaf.

I score my claws across the she-cats face, because her face was where I landed. And I immediately feel horrible. _What if I kill her? Then I'll be breaking the code!_

The she-cat convulses on the ground, until she stays still.

"Great StarClan, what have I done?" I look at the cream she-cat, then to my paws. I do this over and over in shock until Mintleaf gentley puts her tail-tip on my shoulder.

"Shadowsky, we have to leave. Think of it: If we don't find Sunpaw soon, more cats will be like her." We turn around and race after the direction of the tom. But a cream tom that looks like the creams brother bowls me over.

"You killed Misha! You killed my sister!" He yowls as his claws shred my sides, sending blood everywhere. Mintleaf shrieks and launches herself on the tom, and bites his throat.

He falls to the ground, dead before his blood-soaked fur can be brushed back by the wind.

Mintleaf looks at the cat. "Shadowsky, I didn't mean too..."

"I know," I meow, and see the tom. "There!" And sprint after him, knowing how much trouble he's caused. Then, I feel a third prescence by me. _StarClan, not **another** attacker!_

_"I am not an attacker, Shadowsky, but your protector."_

Then I realize, the battle has stopped, cats, blood, fur, and everything else is frozen.

"What..." I meow, but then I see her. The most beautiful she-cat I've ever seen. She has warm, fluffy, chestnut-colored fur that shines in the sun. Her ambery green eyes are filled with starlight, kindness, and concern.

"Who...are you?" I ask, trying to keep my eyes off her eyes.

_"Someone who has answered your question," _ She meowed. _"But, I need to tell you something more important. You're part of a prophecy, and you'll have to make choi es, like your sisters. Just remember this when you make **your **choice: I have faith in you, Shadowsky."_ She disappears, and the battle resumes. In shake my head, promising to think about it later.

Mintleaf yowls there, and charges toward the tabby tom we saw earlier. "You little snake-tongued, mouse-hearted, fox-brained-" She breaks off because she repeatedly claws his back until he kicks her into a tree, and she lays still, but she's breathing.

In that moment, my senses focus on different, small things. Like the blood trickling down her face. The tabby's ragged panting. The screechs of battle. I launch myself at the tom, and bowl him over.

"Where's my sister? Tell me, and I _might _let you live." I'm trying for a furious angle, like a killer-furious angle, but I will most likely _not _kill this cat. He glares uo at me, and tries to push me off, but he can't.

"Why should I help you? You _Clan _cats are _so _honorable, and yet you killed a pregnant she-cat, Misha. You killed her brother, Skipper. Now you want to kill me. Very honorable, right?"

"Where is my sister?" I growl.

"In the camp," He throws me off my paws, but I get up quickly. He runs at me I leap up, land on his back, slice open the wounds Mintleaf gave him, land behind him, and claw his back legs.

He screeches in pain, and turns around. "Are you a cat or a rabbit?" He taunts, and I retort: "A cat. Wish the same could be said for you, mouse-heart. Wait, I don't. Now where is Sunpaw?" I lunge at him, and we tussle, until I come out on top.

"Where is she?" I snarl.

"In the brambles," He gasps for breath.

I knock him out, and find out the battle is over. Sharpclaw runs over, and holds him down. Sageheart sees his sister, and runs to her. _Now to find mine. _I sniff around the brambles, and smell blood. I cut open the bramble tendrils that have been twisted together, when my sister leaps at me.

"Sunpaw, it's me, Shadowsky!" I laugh from underneath her.

She gets off me immediately. "Sorry!" Her tail is straight up, her amber eyes are bright. But her golden pelt in now more of an orange, and her claws are torn, and then I see the exit she was trying to carve at the back of her "cage".

"Nice strategy. Now, let's go see mom, dad, and our siblings. They're worried about you." I let her lean on me, and look at all the patrols. Everyone's heading home. Including the tabby, who's going to be our prisoner.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: YAY! Hmm...who's POV should it be? Oh yeah, NIGHTPAW! Also, StarClan cured Snowpaw's deafness.  
**

Nightpaw's POV

I clawed the ground with my paws. It had felt so good to use the skills my mentor_s_ had taught me. Tinycloud looked at me, her blue eyes concerned.

"Nightpaw, are you okay?" She meows. "Most apprentices are boasting by now," Her voice is even witha touch of concern.

"I don't boast in front of my mentor," _Only apprentices, parents, warriors, and StarClan, not you! _

She dips her head. "It helps me now how well you're doing," _Okay, then._

"Well..." We keep chatting until we're in the camp, and I actually start to _like _my SkyClan mentor.

I realize it's moonhigh, but Leafstar has something to say.

"Although three apprentices fought bravely, I cannot make them warriors, but I want to honor them. Sunpaw! Moonpaw! Nightpaw!" The Clan echoes it, and goes to their dens for sleep.

I go to my den. "Good job, Moonpaw. Where's Sunpaw?" I ask.

"With Echosong. Also, actually get some rest tonight." I realize she's talking about me being trained by StarClan, Sunpaw mentioned this earlier, that Moonpaw knew.

"Well, you're jealous, you petty she-cat!" But she's just my sweet, innocent sister.

She backs away. "Well, at least I'm loyal!" She snaps, and lies down in her nest, ears alert.

"I train with StarClan every night, how much more loyal can you get? You're jealous, you worthless kittypet!" I turn away from her and lay in my nest, I wait until she's asleep, and fill her teeth wit catmint. Then, I slowly claw her back. _There!_ I put in a couple of thorns, and take the catmint away. As I head back to my den, I see Sunpaw racing up the gorge trail.

I shrug it off, she's probbably doing a training thing. I settle in my nest, and meet Tigerstar's amber eyes. Then, we fight.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: YAY! Also, I apologize for the memo at the end of the previous author's note. it was for a one-shot I was writing.  
**

Sunpaw's POV

I crept quietly up the gorge. I needed to get out of camp. I found a pool of water hidden by some willows. I lay down, and just lie there peacefully. Listening to the crickets and birds and the waves lapping at the sand.

Then, the willow barrier rustles, and I turn around, snarling. It's a tom. _StarClan, I've had enough tom trouble!_

"Great StarClan, I was going to my den!" The tom meows, his blue eyes light with humor.

"Really? Did you say StarClan?" I ask. _Are you a Clan cat?_

"A lot of cats think I'm crazy, but my mother taught me it." His white pelt glimmers in the starlight.

"Well, what was your mother's name?" _He's defintiely a Clan cat! A cute Clan cat! Oh, be quiet!_

"It was...Honeyleaf?" He meows. "She said there was a Clan nearby. She was named after her mother's mother's mother. A Clan deputy."

"Was the Clan SkyClan?" I meow.

"Yes, why?" He asks, back on guard.

"Because, I come from the Clan, my name's Sunpaw," I dip my head in greeting.

"My name's Snow," He meows, purring."

"Okay, Snow," I meow, feeling a bit tingly.

"What are you doing out here at moonhigh?" He asks. "I don't thinl you should be out here alone. And why are you scratched?"

I look at his inquisitive eyes, and sigh. "I'm a warrior apprentice, I can fight and hunt. Plus, I was in a fight."

"Why are you out here?" He meows again.

"Needed to clear my head, but I'm done." I get up, and he turns around.

"Hey, Sunpaw, see you tomorrow night? I want to know about the Clan."

The tingly feeling comes back. "Sure," I meow before I can think. _Oh no, Thistleclaw's going to kill me! _

Instead, when I go to the forest, he's pleased. "Getting sources outside your Clan. Smart." And we train, but I can barely focus, because Snow keeps coming in my mind.

"Sunpaw, tomorrow night, spend it with Snow." A mottled she-cat meows.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Mapleshade,"


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: Well, THANK YOU EVERYONE! I actually never expected this to go beyond one chapter, but now it's...wow. Thank you all, and I will make every chapter count, I promise.**

Moonpaw's POV

My sister showed no signs of remorse, but when I woke up, covered in blood, I realized my brother was gone. _Why didn't you protect them, StarClan? Feathertail, and all the other cats? _But I knew it was no use, I had to protect my siblings.

So when Echosong told me to go to sleep, I thought of Tigerstar, and nothing else. Instead, I saw Bluestar, Silverstream, Feathertail, and Whitestorm.

Bluestar's piercing blue gaze was fixed on me as she asked: "Why are you going _there_?" She flicks her tail in the Dark Forest border direction.

"So I can protect my siblings!" I snap at her.

"We have tried, it's no use." She meows in a leave-it sort of way.

"Really? Did you even do anything besides ask nicely?" _Great StarClan, she's annoying!_

"No, there is no need for bloodshed." Her voice is cold.

"Well, if we fight there, then there'll be no need to fight here," I meow, knowing that they fear the Dark Forest attacking SkyClan like they did the other Clans.

Silverstream, Feathertail, and Whitestorm walk over to me. Somewhere, Snowfur, Stonefur, and Spottedleaf all show up.

"Sorry, we overheard a bit." Spottedleaf meows.

Stonefur walks over to me, and glares at his mother, Bluestar.

"Bluestar, we were both murdered by Tigerstar's plots, and he wasn't in the Dark Forest then! If we don't fight now, then we'll most likely leave SkyClan to fight him, and...something else."

They're hiding something from me, I know it. But, oh well, I just need to get to the Dark Forest.

"Gorsepaw! Brindleface!Swiftpaw! Come here!" Snowfur yowls, and then she looks at her sister.

"Bluefur, you were my sister, we did almost everything together. Remember when we took down Crookedstar? We were a good team then, and now. Why not fight againg, together, against our enemies?"

Crookedstar and some silvery she-cat appear. "Hey, did we miss anything?" The she-cat asks.

"No, Willowbreeze," Silverstream meows.

I sigh. "We should get going,"

"Wait!" Snowfur yowls. "Moonflower!" Then, a silvery she-cat appears, her amber eyes wide. "Stormtail, come here!"

"Alright," and he looks exactly like Bluestar.

"Great. Let's go." I meow, and my patrol, including Bluestar, races to the Dark Forest alongside me.

"You're doing wondeful," Feathertail meows.

"Yes, she is," Spottedleaf agrees.

Then, we cross the border, and Tigerstar meets us. "How is StarClan, by the way? I never got to go."

"Fine. You piece of fox-dung!" Spottedleaf growls.

"Temper, Spottedleaf," He meows, his tail-tip on her shoulder.

"Get that off my sister now!" _Another _silvery-gray she-cat meows.

"Thank you, Willowpelt!" Spottedleaf meows as she glares at Tigerstar.

Tigerstar rolls his eyes. "What does _StarClan_ want?"

"To fight you so you'll leave SkyClan alone," I meow.

"I will _never_ leave that _Clan_ alone!" A multi-colored tom spat. "After what they did to me? All I wanted was to be a warrior!" He yowls to my face.

"From what I heard, you were a lazy, good-for-nothing, unskilled, mouse-brained, piece of fox-dung!" I snap back.

He leaps at me, but he was never good at fighting. I pin him down. "I should kill you," I meow. "but I won't, because I am _actually_ a _warrior_, and _warriors_ don't kill. Also, we reject the soft life of a _kittypet_, _Harry_."

"Let me up!" he shrieks, and I let him go racing into the forest, then I see...StarClan help me...Nightpaw.

"Nightpaw!" I yowl. "_What_ are _you_ doing here? It's _daytime_!"

"I got wounded and had to take a poppyseed," He sneers. "but a worthless she-cat like you shouldn't be fighting, look at your scratches, they're bleeding." By the coldness of his voice, I know there's _no way_ I might get him back _soon_. But I have hope for him. But I _might_ be able to save my sister. _No, it's not to late for her, or anyone else besides the dead._

"Nightpaw, what are you still doing in the Clan, you disloyal rogue!" I hiss. Almost every cat in StarClan is attacking the recently arrived Dark Forest Warriors, except for Feathertail.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper to her.

"Keeping a promise," She meows.

"Think StarClan can save you?" My brother sneers.

"No, but they can save you!" I yowl, and throw myself at him. Well, he's been training with these cats because he knows moves the Clan doesn't. Feathertail is fighting with him, so it's only a matter of time before he backs away. As he leaves, he yowls: "They'll betray you, Moonpaw! Join us!" He runs away, leaving me thinking.

_When did they betray him_?


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: 20 Chapters left till the sequel. What can I do with those? ANYWAY! This is Nightpaw's POV becaus y'all must bee dying to find out what he's thinking. ALSO! I am taking mid terms this week, but I will try to update. ALL YOU MOONPAW FANS WILL HATE ME, BUT... SHE MOST LIKELY WON'T DIE!**

NIGHTPAW'S POV

Why was my sister so mouse-brained? Why couldn't she see that this was her Clan? That this was the only true way. _Whatever. And that brought me back to after the battle._

_FLASHBACK:_

_The huge dark tabby growled with anger._

_"They dare attack us! Because of her! We can't let her rally them! You know what you have to do, Nightpaw, don't you?"_

_"Yes, Tigerstar! No one will find her!" I meowed with glee!_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Oh, well, It had to be done, for my mentors. And my destiny. _Our destiny._ I think to myself. Me and Sunpaw, my dear, dear, tough, brave sister. The true warrior. Not a mouse-heart like this Clan. As if they are. But soon they'll know what it's like.

"Tinycloud, can we do battle training with Bouncefire and Patchfoot today? And Moonpaw, of course." I meow, purring for effect. "I want to beat my sister!"

Her blue eyes fill with softness and amusement. "Trust me, I know what it's like to want to beat your siblings, so...yes, we'll train with them. Let me ask my brother. Now, go eat."

I race out of camp, and get a piece of fox dung on a stick, and lead over the border to the fast-flowing river a long way away from our border. I arrive back at camp, and see my sister glower at me.

"What do _you_ want?" I snarl, and she stalks over to her mentor, Bouncefire. Suddenly, I feel a pang of sadness for her closeness. _No, I want power more. I **deserve** it more._

I smile to myself. Surely StarClan wouldn't have given me fighting and leadership skills and smartness if I wasn't meant to rule? Right? I look at Tinycloud.

"May I lead the patrol?" I ask sweetly.

"Sure," Tinycloud meows, and sweeps her tail up front. _She's more supportive than Tigerstar, almost. No, you don't need support._ I lead the patrol right to the fox-scent.

"Quick, Tinycloud, Bouncefire, go tell Leafstar there's a fox in our territory!" I yowl with fake fear. Tinycloud just looks at me suprised. "I'm not leaving you!" But there's something behind her voice besides concern.

"We'll stay by the border!" I snap impatiently. "Just go!" _I need to get rid of the cat who can destroy me!_

"Fine," Tinycloud snaps and races back to camp with Bouncefire a mouse-length behind. I turn to my treacherous sister. "_StarClan_ doesn't like _traitors_, not unlike those _rogues_ you showed up with last night! But don't worry, I only care for _loyal_ cats!"

"You're calling _me_ disloyal?" She challenges as the wind picks up, rain splashing in our eyes, lightning lights up the sky above.

"No, I'm not _calling_ you disloyal, I_ know_ you're disloyal!" I snarl, and lunge at her, hoping to knock her in the river below. She stumbles away, her flanks scarlet.

"Nightpaw, you're my brother! I don't want to fight you, not yet! Please, I beg you, Tigerstar and them are wrong!" She yowls in desperation, her muscles tensing up.

"I only have loyal siblings! But you're not loyal!" I snap. _When did you become a mouse-brain?_

We whirl around in teeth and claws, but I'm much better at fighting, and I get her on the edge of the cliff, and knock her off, but her paws grab onto the wet mud on the edge of the ravine top. Her paws scrabble for another hold, anything to keep her from falling into the churning, stormy water below.

"Nightpaw, you have to know this is wrong! Please, just remember that! Remember, you have a family that loves you!" She yowls, her yowls muffled by the wind.

I lean into her wide gray eyes and snarl: "Really? Then why weren't my skills enough for you? What do I have to do to make you all realize I'm a warrior, a strong, loyal, good warrior."

"Nightpaw, you're perfect, just let go of your ambition! And if you're a true warrior, warriors don't kill to win a battle! Yet you're killing your own sister! Call yourself a warrio-" She loses her grip and falls.

I turn away, never looking back.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: Just read my reviews, and I can't stop laughing, so I have to write another chapter. How weird is it that all of Crookedstar's girls in his family die? Silverstream, Feathertail and Willowbreeze...**

Sunpaw's POV

I slid back in my nest tired, from teaching and learning Snow. Actually, he wanted to join the Clan, but he promised he make sure none of my Clanmates knew I'd known him earlier, so I waited. Then, the rain poured, and for some reason I felt it hard to breathe, like something was pulling me down, I was cold and wet and shaking with fear and...betrayal.

_What? Why? _I meow silently, and then I wake up to my mentors faces. Brokenstar and Thistleclaw. Now that I think on it, I haven't seen Sol in a while. Oh well.

"Hey, why are you so-" I get cut off by Thistleclaw's response.

"Whatever Nightpaw says, it doesn't matter, okay? Just think of your destiny! Sunpaw-" But I'm in another forest already. A light one; a softer, sweeter one. Then I see them. The silver she-cats. All smelling of fish and rivers.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I ask, feeling a bit more afraid. Afraid of finding out this is the real StarClan, and that those cats are evil. The slenderest one looks at me with concern and kindness.

"I'm Silverstream, a former warrior of RiverClan. Now I am StarClan. This is my daughter, Feathertail," She flicks her tail to the younger image of herself. "and this is my mother, Willowbreeze." Her tail flits on the elder one's markings. But Willowbreeze isn't that old.

"Hello," I dip my head in greeting. _Why would they want me?_ I just look at them, and suddenly, stories my _adopted_ mother Leafpool told me come flooding back.

"Feathertail, you saved cats from Sharptooth! Silverstream, you died having kits and you loved the ThunderClan deputy...Willowbreeze...you were Crookedstar's mate? Because he was Silverstream's father..."

Feathertail smiles. "Yes, that is correct,"

"But why is it only the girls? Where is Crookedstar?" I meow.

"He's busy. Doing battle preparations. For a battle you will be important in." A cat meows harshly. It's a cranky she-cat.

"Yellowfang, what are you doing here, flea-brain!" Silverstream hisses.

"Making sure she knows what she's getting into," The old cat's amber eyes glare as she meows.

"Yellowfang?" I meow. "I can see why," I snap.

"Whatever," The cat stalks away.

Willowbreeze looks at me. "We want to protect you. Whatever path you may choose. But, just remember: The hardest battles are the most crucial." Then the caring, sweet voice of Silverstream meows: "We're here when you need us,"

I wake up to Nightpaw poking me in the side. "Moonpaw got swept away in the river!" His eyes aren't sad, though. Maybe it's adrenaline. Then I smell a sweet, familiar scent wash over me. "Be strong," And Willowbreeze is gone.

"What happened?" I cry out, realizing I've lost what little blood family I had.

"She was sniffing for a fox and...and...she fell over. I'm sorry." He meows.

"So what? She was a soft kittypet." I meow, soemthing feels wrong in my heart.

He looks around the apprentice den. "That's not what happened." He meows, but Tinycloud calls him away. What happened? Was my sister murdered?

"We'll be with you every pawstep," Two voices meow.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: Just 'cause I'm so mean, a mix of Leafpool and Crowfeather, then Dirtpaw, then Moonpaw, if she's alive.**

**Stormkit: dark/light gray kit with black flecks, blue/gray eyes.**

Leafpool's POV

I collapsed to the ground at the thought of my sweet, kind, caring daughter dead. Drowned, in a river.

Crowfeather looks at me, his eyes dull. "She was so much like Feathertail, and you. Feathertail said she'd protect my kits, but my kit died in a river!" Anger blazes over his blue eyes, and I just lean on him.

"We should never have left, then our kits would be alive. This is a sign," I meow.

"No, they'd be dead. Because you'd never have had them, and they'd be looked down upon." He meows.

"I know," Grief fills my heart. "I wish I could've saved her." I meow, confessing to my true love.

"Hey, she'll be safe up in StarClan, and guiding us. Just think of how much wiser she is. She'll never let you forget it." He meows, flicking my ear with his tail. I roll over on my back.

"She'd have made a great leader," I meow. Thinking of her bravery, honesty, level-head, and compassion.

"Great StarClan, she was perfect," I meow. Then Petalnose's kits race up to me.

"Leafpool, Moonpaw said she'd play with us and teach us moves. Where is she?" They meow.

"With StarClan," I meow.

"Can we see her? Or can only medicine cats? Because I don't know any other Clan around here!" Cloudkit meows, her tail up.

"Let's play warriors!" Smokekit mews, and the two tussle. But Stormkit is silent.

"She's dead, Moonpaw? Right?" He meows, his voice sad.

"Yes," I meow.

"Thanks for telling the truth, I'll sit vigil. With you, if that's okay."

"It is, and we'd love the company, right, Crowfeather?" I look at my mate.

"Yes," My mate's blue eyes are filled with love.

Stormkit lies down next to us, and asks us about Moonpaw and ThunderClan, and I answer all his questions. It's almost like raising my kits again. He stays up all night, and at the first dawn light he yawns: "Is it over, the vigil?"

"Yes, my sweet kit," I meow, and bring my tongue over his ear, and notice his strong body.

"What do you want to be, a warrior or medicine cat?" I ask him.

"Warrior!" He yawns, and falls asleep.

"Goodnight, little kit, may StarClan fill your dreams." Then, StarClan whispers in my ear:_" Stormy clouds block the Night with the Moon's light,"_

_StarClan, what more do you want from me? _I silently yowl to my twinkling ancestors.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: No, Nightpaw won't change, and, Spottedleaf is semi Leafkit's namesake, kind of. It says in ****_Firestar's Quest_****. But y'all don't wanna hear me argue, right? You want story. ALSO! I'm almost done with midterms, but have a soccer season, so updating may get slower.**

Moonpaw's POV

"Hey, you, youngster!" A gruff voice meows. My mind is groggy. _What_ _happened?_ Then I remember. My brother, Nightpaw, betrayed me, and tried to kill me. What kind of monster had become. I open one of my eyes. Everything is unfocused. I _do_ see the vague figure of a cat, though, and he has something in his jaws, a fish, maybe?

I try to stand up on wobbly legs, and feel the pebbles shift under my paws. "Who are you?" I meow, trying to sound tough.

"You washed up half-drowned on _my_ beach," He snaps.

"Your beach? Why would you hunt here?" I ask, it feels barren under my paws.

"For fish, and to save youngsters like you," He lays in front of me, and my eyesight gets better. He's an old, dark gray tom. With gray eyes. He's very slender, but he's not underfed, and his fur is sleek yet matted.

"Couldn't you find more food elsewhere? And why not leave me for crow-food?" I am suprised, beacause most rogues wouldn't think about anyone else.

"Because this is where the fish are. I don't leave cats behind, my kit died, and I don't want to give anyone else that pain." His gray eyes are focused in memories, and I try to make small talk.

"What's your name?" I meow, hoping to get somewhere.

"Pebble," He meows curtly, and I shrink away. "Sorry," I meow, and try to see the water rippling.

"My mate's name was Ripple, our kit was Mist. Sweeter than honey," He stares at the water.

"My name's..." I think on it. "Moon,"

"Fitting," He looks into my eyes. "How'd you end up in the river?"

"My brother shoved me in." I meow, not caring to elaborate.

"We all want to hide our pasts, right?" He meows.

"Right," I get out before fatigue overtakes me.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: I HATE FIRESTAR! Also, my friend nagged me to do one of these chapters...goodness I hate her...but she's awesome...ANYWAY!  
**

Firestar's POV

I gazed down from my ledge into the hollow and sighed. It had been moons since my daughter, Leafpool, and Ashfoot, the deputy of WindClan, her son had disappeared. It was useless to think she was coming back...But she reminded me so much of Spottedleaf...My lovely Spottedleaf, whom I hadn't seen in a while. She was probably guiding my daughter, as she had guided me.

"Firestar, Birchfall, Berrynose, Squirrelflight, and I are going hunting, would you like to come?" My mate, Sandstorm, her green eyes are dull.

"Yes," I meow. She notices how down I am.

"Firestar, she's with the cat she loves. Would you leave the Clan with me? For me?" Her green eyes are wide, her ginger pelt fluffed up against the cold so I can see the darker stripes.

"Yes," I meow without hesitation. "I would.

"Would you be happy with me?" She asks.

"Yes," I instantly feel better, but still miss my kind, caring daughter.

"Good! Let's go, the prey'll go into their holes if we don't get a move on!" She dashes to where the rest of our patrol lies in wait.

After the patrol, the Clan is fed, and all is well, so me and Sandstorm go to my den to sleep. The second I lay in my nest, I dream. I'm in my den, with Sandstorm beside me.

"Sandstorm, is that the real you?" I meow cautiously.

"Yes, but why are we here?" Her green eyes are guarded and tense. Then I see my first love: Spottedleaf. Her green eyes are warmer than the sun, and her mottled pelt just gorgeous; and her wildflower scent...

"Why are you here, Spottedleaf?" I ask, not knowing what she wants.

"To show you two something about Leafpool; and than you for naming her for me and Leafstar." She turns away and head out of the den. Sandstorm and I follow, and we're not in the hollow, but SkyClan's gorge. Then I see my daughter, Crowfeather, five cats that stand out to me for no reason, and then SkyClan themselves.

"They're keeping a vigil for your granddaughter, Moonpaw," Spottedleaf sighs.

"What? My _grand_daughter?" My voice is filled with shock, as are Sandstorm's eyes.

"You have two remaining granddaughters: Shadeflower, the dark gray/brown she-cat with blue eyes, and Sunpaw: the golden-pelted one with amber eyes. You have three _grand_sons: Nightpaw, the black tom with amber eyes; Shadowsky, the black tom with blue eyes, and then Dirtpaw, the brown tom with amber eyes. He's a medicine cat, you know."

"Thank you," I breathe. "But why are Shadeflower and Sagepaw so close to each other?" I recognize the young tom from his kithood.

"His name is Sageheart, he's her mate," Spottedleaf begins to fade. "You too deserved to know, and you have a wonderful family." Then her luminous green eyes linge rfor a moment, but no longer. _Spottedleaf, I love and miss you, always._


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: Sorry, been busy. SHADOWSKY! Yeah, it's his POV. Heck yeah, I ain't abandoning this till the sequel! Moonpaw's character is like Feathertail.**

Shadowsky's POV

My heart almost stopped when I heard the news. My little sister, Moonpaw, _dead_? How could StarClan let that happen? Moonpaw was sweet, kind, caring, and perfect. I bow my head in grief. My mother, she lays next to a kit, who I recognize as Stormkit, and I wonder if StarClan would really have killed my sister?

I go to my brother, Nightpaw, and glare into his amber eyes.

"Why didn't you help her?" I snarl at him, because my heart tells me he had something to do with her drowning.

"All I saw was her head duck below the waves," He voice is cool and confident, as if this hadn't happened.

"_Really_, because that's not what you told Leafstar!" I snarl, my fur up in hostility and hatred of him.

"Well, it's not my fault that Moonpaw was a klutz, and fell in the river," He is about to turn away until I can't take anymore of his smugness.

"Moonpaw is a much better warrior than you'll ever be!" I snarl. "Coward!" He whips around.

"She was as soft as a kittypet!" Nightpaw's amber eyes are filled with emotions I'd never have seen in his eyes before now hate, defiance, disbelief, and outrage.

"No, she wasn't! She was your sister!" He unsheathes his claws as he crouches, snarling: "Please, my only sisters are _true_ warriors, like Sunpaw and Shadeflower!" He lunges at me, but Leafpool darts in between.

"Stop!" She yowls. "You two are _littermates_! Stop this, now! Moonpaw wouldn't have wanted it!" Her amber eyes are sad, but determined.

"Who cares, she's dead," Nightpaw sighs.

"Well, we'll never know, now will we? Because this mouse-brained, fox-hearted, piece of crow-food didn't save her!" I snap, blood singing with anger.

Nightpaw growls: "I'll show you who's a warrior, Shadow_paw_," He leaps at me, and I claws his underbelly, he bites my fur, and scores his claws along my flank. I shove him off, and sink my teeth into his flesh anywhere I can, clawing where ever my claws can reach. Then a blur of brown fur rockets in between us, shoving us apart.

"Stop!" Our mother yowls. But the wound is gushing scarlet already. Nightpaw is just staring at her with cold contempt; not a flicker of concern in those once warm amber eyes.

"Leafpool!" Crowfeather yowls as he races to her, pushing his nose in her fur. "Don't go, I love you..." His murmurs die away as Echosong and Dirtpaw take her away. Nightpaw attacks me again, his eyes filled with a I'll-finish-you-now look. The rest of the Clan is asleep, but not Stormkit. Nightpaw has me in a hold I can't break.

"Would you...kill your...own brot..." My voice fades out as he throws me up the path into the forest, where no one else is. No one to interfere. I get ready, but I'm tired from a long vigil, but the sun gives me hope. The Nightpaw has me in the grip again, but still I try to fight, but my body is to exhausted to put up much resistance. Then, as Nightpaw sinks his teeth into my neck, he pulls his fangs out, to let out a cry of pain.

Stormkit had leapt onto his back, and started clawing, and those kit claws were thorn-sharp. Nightpaw throughs me into a tree trunk, it it fades for a heartbeat, then fuzziness blurs my vision, I hear a kit's squeak of pain and alarm. I try to stagger to my paws.

"Nightpaw...let kit...go...now..." I barely string those together.

"Sorry, but I can't leave a witness." His voice isn't sorry at all. _Mintleaf, I'm sorry, I love you, I wish I could've told you while I was alive..._

But the kit has other plans, he races across the Thunderpath, to the RatPlace. _NO! _An alarm goes off in my head, and I get the strength to get to my paws, but my paws sink into the ground to keep me up. Stormkit burrows into a...(couch, is that what they're called?) and he waits for Nightpaw to search elsewhere, then runs across the Thunderpath to me.

He's too focused on me and listening for Nightpaw to hear it: The monster, that barrels into him, sending hims flying a few fox-lengths away from me, barley breathing. The Twoleg gets out, and sees me and the kit.

"Hey, y'all, I got us more cats for our cat fights!" He staggers toward me, and I snarl at him, but I can't do much more than that as me and Stormkit are carried away by him, and thrown into the back of the monster, where the cold, smooth material chills me to the bone. We get moving, faster and faster, and the wind threatens to blow Stormkit away. _No, I can't lose Mintleaf's brother, I owe him my life, he's also a kit, and he's her brother. _I curl myself around him, and try to sleep, and I dream of the StarClan she-cat who mouths her name before the wind blows her away.

_"Oakleaf,"_


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: Sunleaf, I can always trust you to make my day with your reviews. BUT WHO SAID LEAFPOOL IS DEAD?! Did I? Crowfeather POV, by the way, then Stormkit's, because Stormkit will join the the prophecy ones, because they'll need allies, and also THE KIT IS EPIC! So sorry, but I have this sore throat and I haven't liked to talk ALL DAY because it hurt, so I'm horribly sorry to make you deal with me. THEN A BRAMBLECLAW POV! Before you ask why, because Firestar sucks, and because Brambleclaw is awesome. Say 'Bramble' in your review if you agree...RENEE! HOLD OF YOURSELF! Sorry, argued with myself. You know, just read the chapter.**

Crowfeather's POV

I paced outside of the medicine den. The first chance I got, Leafpool was totally wrapped in moss. But she'd hate me for it, but I couldn't keep letting her get hurt, the worry was like my heart getting sliced open by claws. I could barely think of my son, who looked like me and Leafpool, but was too ambitious. _Another Tigerstar? It took moons for the Clans to except Brambleclaw, because Tigerstar did so much damage..._

I think of my friend, and wonder how he is. I think of my kit, Dirtpaw, who is the apprentice to Echosong, how he's exactly like Leafpool. _What will I do if you die, Leafpool?_ But I banish that thought from my mind. She can't die; she won't.

_But if she does?_ I stomp back to my nest, and go to sleep. I dream of the journey, and Feathertail. Feathertail looks at me.

"Want to fish, Crowpaw?" Her blue eyes are caring and blue. Blue as the river._ No, you love Leafpool! But Feathertail too._ I feel a paw shove into my flank, and I fall into the water.

"What?" I snap. I open one eye, and see it's Dirtpaw, covered in blood.

"Dirtpaw, you okay? How's Leafpool?" I stand up immediately.

"Dad..." His voice trails off. "Leafpool's alive, but barely. I came to tell you something else, too," He looks at me, his amber eyes sadder than anything in the world. Even in the cave, staring into Feathertail's blue eyes, clouding over, blood covering her beautiful pelt... _Stop!_ I touch his shoulder with my tail-tip.

"What happened, son?" I ask, bracing myself for the worst.

"Shadowsky and Stormkit, they disappeared with the scent of blood, Twolegs, and Nightpaw, I'm sorry, Father," He looks down at his paws.

"No, you couldn't do anything, I promise." I meow, not wanting to grief him anymore. I remember how Leafpool was when StarClan told her Cinderpelt had almost died from a badger, but Brightheart was healing her...

"I saw Nightpaw leave camp, and I should've followed him..." His voice drops off.

"No! You took care of your mother, that's enough! If every cat could change things..." _Feathertail would be alive._ I shake that thought away. _She's safer in StarClan._

"So," I meow, needing to get off Feathertail and Leafpool, and them dying... "do you know when you'll get your medicine cat name?"

"Yes," My son's eyes brighten a bit more, and I relax. "tomorrow night."

"Great job! I'm proud of you, and so is your mother." My heart leaps with joy and pride; and hope, of course.

"But Mother doesn't know..." He's confused. "If she knew, she'd be proud," I explain.

"Oh" is all he says. We're quiet until Echosong comes out.

"Crowfeather, Leafpool's dead." Her green eyes are filled with grief and sadness. _NO! Leafpool, please..._ I run in and bury my nose in her fur, and instantly I'm sucked to StarClan.

"Leafpool?" I meow, wary for any sound.

"Crowfeather!" Her amber eyes are bright. As if she's not dead. "Come meet Bluestar!" She flicks her tail, and I race toward her.

"Are you dead?" I ask.

"No, don't be silly," Her amber eyes immediately are worried. "Why would you think that?"

"Because Echsong says you're dead," I meow.

"Oh, I must have been here to long. Goodbye, Bluestar!" She waves her tail to the blue eyed, blue/gray she-cat. I dip my head respectfully; happy that Leafpool isn't dead.

"Leafpool, I was so worried!" Is all I have time to say before I wake up, with my eyes immersed in Leafpool's weakly moving, sweet smelling, brown fur.


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: 10 chapters till the sequel! Feeling excited? I KNOW I AM! Also, how did you like my wonderful cliff-hanger? It tends to annoy people, like me! It also makes them hate you, so, THANK YOU SUNLEAF FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! And remember, on chapter 50, I'll move onto the sequel: Destiny, Love, Pain, and War. Yes, I did change up the title. SUNLEAF IS NOT STUPID! COME BACK, SUNLEAF!**

Stormkit's POV

I felt the cold smoothness underneath my paw. But it did not sooth my headache whatsoever.

"Shadow...sky...?" I rasp, feeling the blood pound in my ears, my body is sore everywhere.

"Stormkit! You're awake, Thank StarClan; I thought you'd died!" His blue eyes are wide with concern. "Are you okay? You took the beating like a warrior,"

"Where...are..." My mouth is too sore to say anything more.

"we? In some Twoleg confinement area," His voice is even and steady. _I wish I was like him_... I open my mouth, but wind up gasping in pain.

"Hey, Stormkit, calm down, we're fine, ok-" A Twoleg swoops in, and grabs us both. Shadowsky is snarling at the Twoleg, but his face softens as he meows to me: "It's fine, stick with me," I nod, terrified.

Then, we're thrown into a completeky circular arena, with bars blocking us in, and another cage to be opened. Looking above the bared ceiling, I see Twolegs, exchanging green stuff.

"What is that?" I meow, ignoring the pain. My mother taught me loads about Twolegs, but not _that_ stuff.

"It's...green stuff?!" He meows. I laugh, but squeak in pain, too. Then we hear it, the snarling. A full-grown dog steps in the arena.

"Shadowsky!" I mew, he's hissing at it. "Get behind me, Stormkit," He snaps. I obey, and he tackles the dog, clawing and biting. It throughs him up into the air, and he lands on the ground, too stunned and blurry-visioned to defend himself.

"Back off him, flea-brain!" I snarl, with all the courage I can muster, and those dark, hate-filled eyes stare into my own eyes. "Great StarClan...Help us!" I race toward it, get under it's belly, and claw it. It shrieks in pain, and whirls around. I run back to where it's rear end now is, so I'm behind it; where I was in the beginning.

"Hey, mange-pelt!" I squeak, soreness and exhaustion coursing through my veins. _No, gotta keep fighting! _I know I can't go on for much longer, and then me _and_ Shadowsky will die. No, he won't die. He has a life, and my sister loves him. Mintleaf'd never forgive me if I let him die. Quite frankly, I'd never forgive myself for letting a Clanmate die.

The dog grasps me in it's jaws, and is crushing my body between them. It's biting down, causing blood to well up everywhere, and my body to shriek in pain.

"Shadowksy! SHADOWSKY, STARCLAN HELP ME!" I screech. Shadowsky gets up, his pawsteps unsteady, and he launches himself at the dog. It drops me, and the Twolegs laugh, shriek, and sigh._ Is this fun for them?_ I think isn't, and I'm panting, but I throw myself at the dog's throat.

Shadowsky joins me, and soon the dog's body stops twitching. The Twolegs scream in elation and sadness. I get lifted out alongside Shadowsky, and thrown for a few seconds into vertical-flowing water. We're taken out, and thrown on softer, thinner, fur-like floored cells, freezing.

"Shadowsky, I don-on't want to-o do that-at again," My teeth are chattering. I know I'm acting like a mouse-heart, but it's the truth.

"I don't want to, either," He meows grimly. _But do we have a choice? _Is the question. And I don't think we do, is the answer.


	40. Chapter 40

Author's** Note: BRAMBLECLAW IS EPIC! Also, Rachel, it says 'Family' in the genre, so yeah. Also its a 'story' of their love, and how it thrives under extreme conditions and EPIC REVIEWS! Oh, yeah, NO SQURRIELFLIGHT AND BRAMBLECLAW! I HATE THAT COUPLE! Also Tony and Ziva, WHY WOULD YOU MAKE THEM? Sorry, I'm a warriors and NCIS addict. I was thinkin' of doing a warriorsxPercy JAckson crossover as a sequel to my 'Percy Jackson in The Hunger Games' SO, do tell me whether I should. ASK ME ANY QUESTION ABOUT THIS STORY, AND I'll ANSWER IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Also, chp. 51 is just a 'hey, i moved on to the sequel.' Also, Squrrielflight hates Brambleclaw becaus ehe didn't love her. ALSO! Did I spell 'Squirrel' right?**

Brambleclaw's POV

I woke with a heavy feeling in my heart. ThunderClan had for some reason blaming me for Leafpool and Crowfeather leaving. And my dreams...They were either brambles with claws flying in the SKy with cats, or StarClan saying "Journey...Sky...Clan...must go...fate..."

My dreams hadn't been that bad since the quest. But that was a _Journey_. Did they want me to go back on the quest, and retrace my pawsteps? _StarClan, what do you want from me? _I padded out of the warriors den, and Berrynose, the mouse-brain meowed loudly.

"Wish I knew why Leafpool left with _Crowfeather_. Maybe _Brambleclaw_ would know, him being his _friend_ and all. Who says we can _trust_ _Brambleclaw_, he _is Tigerstar's_ son." Then, Firestar yowled.

"Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather below Highledge!" **(A/N Did I get that right?)** _Great StarClan, does he think **I** sent them away? _

"We are gathered beneath Highledge to figure out why, my daughter, our medicine cat, Leafpool, left with Crowfeather, a WindClan warrior. I ask Brambleclaw, the deputy of ThunderClan, if he knows anything about their leaving." Thornclaw pushed me forward, while Berrynose pushed the crowd back.

"Look, I only know what you know! Leafpool and Crowfeather had been seeing each other, and then they left most likely because of their love for each other!" I protest._ When will my father stop shadowing my pawsteps? _

"You've been known to fight with Leafpool and Crowfeather. Do you deny this?"

"No, but-" I get cut off by that mouse-brain.

"Well, ThunderClan, he admitted, what more do you want?" Firestar's green eyes are blazing with fire at Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Sootfur, and Rainwhisker, as if they might burst out.

"Blind him!" ThunderClan yowls. "Kill him! Drive him out!" Firestar smiles. "Brambleclaw, you are banished, Thornclaw is now deputy. Brambleclaw, why are you like your father, we must know." He's asking for my last words.

"Great StarClan, are you insane? I'd never kill a cat! Much less my friend and medicine cat! You must know this is wrong, don't-"

"Stop! Go, Thornclaw, you and Berrynose escort him out." Firestar's eyes are cold. "Anyone think like Brambleclaw?"

"Yes! We do, you mouse-brain!" Rainwhisker yowls, blue eyes blazing, gray fur fluffed up.

"He's right! We've no evidence! You just want someone to blame for your daughter's leaving!" Sootfur snarls, his amber eyes aflame.

"Fine, you three are banished." Firestar flicks his tail to Thornclaw and Berrynose as Sorreltail cries out to her brothers: "May StarClan light your path!"

We leave the territory, and I look at my friends. "Well, where should we go?" I meow.

"Old forest," Sootfur meows,

"Barley and Ravenpaw's farm," Rainwhisker finishes.

"Okay, then. Oh, thanks guys for sticking up for me, back there." I meow, trying to tell how grateful I am.

"It was wrong," Sootfur meows. "and your our friend."

Rainwhisker points his tail to Smokey's barn. "Hey, want to stay the night there? It's raining!" He's right, it's starting to pour.

"Sure," I meow. "Also, have you been having...weird dreams about a Journey?" I just _have_ to ask.

"Yes," Rainwhisker meows back as he sprints toward the barn.

"You too, Sootfur?" I meow as he nods.

"Well, we're going on another Great Journey," I mumble.

"I know why the elders complain and are tired so much," Sootfur jokes.

"This wasn't in what Willowpelt told us we had to do as warriors," Rainwhisker meows grimly. We reach the barn, and tell Smokey the story. We settle down in the hay, and sleep comes peacefully tonight.


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note: I', surprised by the response this got. I didn't expect it to do well. ANYWHOO! Whose POV next? SHADEFLOWER, OF COURSE!i! See wgat I did there, with the exclamation marks? Next POV is Dirtpaws, by the way. So, is he anyone's favorite character? Tell me who your favorite characters are in the family and other warriors, in this story, of course. IF FIRESTAR IS ACTUALLY RESPECTED BY ME, YOU KNOW IT'S NOT ME! HUNGER GAMES FANS, UNITE! ALso, Sunleaf,do you have a fanfiction account? Also, Sunleaf, request any one-shot of a warriors couple, and I'll do it. TEN SUNPAW POV!**

Shadeflower's POV

I angrily crouched, ready to end that bird's life. I leap up and catch it.

"I swear to StarClan, you get better every day," Sageheart meows.

"What can I say? I'm just that great," I playfully meow, when on the inside I'm angrier then a fox stung by a bee.

"What's wrong?" Sageheart says, sitting down and wrapping his tail around his paws.

"Leafstar isn't letting me find my brother," I confess.

"Oh, about that..." He meows. "Never mind,"

"Sageheart, tell me, or I'll slit your throat right now StarClan help me!" I snap.

"Okay, well, maybe you, me, and Mintleaf could go search for him?" He meows, green eyes hopeful.

"Brilliant!" I meow, twining my tail 'round his.

"Really?" His meows seems shocked.

"No, I was lying!" I tease him.

"Great StarClan, you're annoying!" He meows, jokingly of course. He knows I could beat him.

"Part of the charm," I meow smiling. "Also, don't you need to be consulting your sister about something, hmm?"

"Any cat would think that you want me just so I'll do things for you," His face is next to mine.

"Well, one of the perks of being a she-cat," I tease.

"Stop, I'm jealous now!" He meows flicking my tail affectionately.

"Seriously, though, go get your sister while I drag this mockingbird to camp," I grasp the bird in my jaws and sprint back to camp, with Sageheart behind me. I drop the bird on the fresh-kill pile and Sageheart leads Mintleaf to me.

"Mintleaf, you want to sneak out of camp to find my brother?" I ask her, she contemplates it.

"But what about our Clan?"-she gestures with her tail around the gorge-"Won't they miss us?"

"Well, we'll come back with the kit and Shadowsky, and they'll know why," I meow, but she's right. _They won't just let you abandon them. Please, I'm not abandoning them. Really, leaving you Clan behind for your brother and some kit, yeah, real loyal. Whatever._

"Mintleaf, please..." Sageheart begs.

"Fine," Her voice is sharp. "Tonight. No later. I can't stand lying to them." She turns and stalks over to Petalnose, who's wailing in grief of her son, Stormkit.

"Good, the sooner the better," I meow, and curl up in my nest.

**Of course, secrets don't stay buried forever...**


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note: NOOO! Only...9 more chapters till the sequel...Oh, well. ANYWAY! SO, my updating'll get slower possibly, no idea. OH MY GOODNESS! I LOST PART OF THE CHAPTER! Guess which two cats are gonna join Shadeflower, Sageheart, and Mintleaf?**

Dirtpaw's POV

I looked at Echosong. "We need more juniper berries, and watermint. We should probbably restock all herbs, if that's okay?" I meow cautiously. My mind is disctracted by the happiness that my mother is alive.

"Sure," She meows, her green eyes distracted. "Specklekit likes the medicine work, you know." She's been distracted lately.

"Echosong, will you handle the telling which herbs are fresh and I'll restock?" I ask.

"Sure, take Sunpaw," I stiffen at that name. StarClan has told me not to trust her..._Mouse-brain! You don't have to work with her to trust her!_ "Alright!" I exclaim before I think farther on the matter. I walk out of our den, and track down my sister.

"Sunpaw!" I yell, getting her attention. She's chatting with her mentor and Sharpclaw.

"What, Dirtpaw?" Sunpaw's amber eyes are filled with annoyance and...something else. _She must miss Moonpaw, too!_

"Echosong wants you to gather herbs with me," I meow, trying to keep cool. We leave to go, with Leafstar, and soo we're at the border. I stuff my mouth with watermint leaves, when a slender white tom with blue eyes pops out of the bushes. Sunpaw looks totally calm, whereas Leafstar is startled.

"Who are you?" Leafstar snaps.

"Snow, in search of SkyClan, who you are," He meows calmly.

"Why do you want us?" Leafstar meows.

"My great-great grandmother was the last deputy of Ancient SkyClan," He replies.

"Fine, follow along," Leafstar meows. He follows. Sunpaw breathes a sigh of relief.

"Why did you just sigh?" I ask.

"I wish Moonpaw and Shadowsky could be here." She gazes off wistfully.

"Moonpaw is with StarClan, Shadowsky is missing," I meow, not wanting grief to well up in my chest again. We arrive in camp, and Leafstar lets Snowpaw join the Clan, but it's what my sister and Sageheart and Mintleaf are saying that makes me jump out of my fur.

"Already?" Shadeflower whispers.

"All set for tonight," Sageheart whispers.

"Moonhigh patrol," Mintleaf meows. They break away and go to the warriors den. I race in front of Shadeflower.

"What are you doing? If you don't tell me, I'll tell Leafstar you're plotting against her."

"We're not-" She meows.

"Truth. Now." I snap.

"Fine, we're going to look for Shadowsky and Stormkit," She glances around. "No telling,"

"No, because me and Sunpaw are joining you," I meow.

"What? No! I'm not letting two apprentices-" I cut her off. "We're your age! You know that!" I snap.

"I'm still not letting you-" I meow.

"No, you stay here, Sunpaw'll come with us," She meows.

"Why not me?" I meow indignantly.

"Because I had a dream that it was snowing while it was sunny as we walked through TwolegPlace," She meows. "Please, I can't lose you too,"

"Fine," I meow, and stalk away, mad at myself for being a medicine cat.


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's Note: NCISWARRIORS! Sorry, obsession moment. ANYWAY! Dirtpaw will get his name this next chapter, but what'll it be? Three ex-ThunderClan warriors wind up in TwolegPlace sooner or later. NIGHTIME! Brambleclaw and OC. LISTENING TO DEREZZED!**

Sunpaw's POV

"Dirtpaw, you want me to go to TwolegPlace? No thanks, I'm no kittypet!" She growls.

"It's to find Shadowsky and Stormkit!" I snap. "Go with them, please."

"Fine," I meow. _Leafstar better make me a warrior for this._

"Good, they leave in a bit." He stalks into his den. Shadeflower, Mintleaf, and Sageheart slip out of the warrior's den.

"Hang on," I slide into the apprentice's den. Snowpaw isn't there. I shake it away. _He's probbably in the medicine den._

"You coming?" Mintleaf meows softly.

"Yes," We sneak out of camp, single-file, when Snowpaw stops us.

"Think I'd let you leave our Clan without reason like Frecklefur?" He challenges.

"Move, you mouse-brain!" I snap, being grouchy since I got _no_ sleep whatsoever.

"I want to go with you, to find our Clanmates," He meows. Sagheart, Mintleaf, and Shadeflower exchange a look.

"Sure," I meow. "but, you have to obey the warriors. You are still an pprentice." _I've no intention of listening to warriors mew commands in my ear!_

"I simply adore how you said 'you' instead of 'us'." Snowpaw meows.

"Flirt later!" Mintleaf hisses, then we all freeze as we hear Sharpclaw's meow.

"Are you sure, Cherrytail?" They're whispering. _No! Don't follow us!_

"How long?" His green eyes flicker in the starlight from the stars.

"Six moons," her ginger paws shuffle. They stroll to the nursery, where they disappear and don't come out. Mintleaf's blue eyes are holding that wistful-romantic look.

"Let's go!" Sageheart whispers, and we silently race through the foliage. We somehow wind up where my Shadowsky was taken, and Shadeflower tastes the air, mewing:

"This way!" We trek along the side of the Thunderpath, Shadeflower and Sageheart side-by-side, Snowpaw and I side-by-side, and Mintleaf by her brother. Shadeflower drops by next to me.

"Sunpaw, are you okay?" She meows. "Not nervous or scared or anything?" She sounds nervous enough for both of us.

"Snowpaw, can you talk to Mintleaf for a moment?" I give him a go-now glare that he sees and heads over to Mintleaf, and begins chatting.

"Shadeflower, are you nervous about leading us?" I meow, knowing that she is.

"Yes," Her blue eyes gaze at the ground. "and I'm worried that I'm getting us lost."

"Don't worry, I'll memorize the way back. You just make sure I eat tomorrow or else you need to start worrying." I give her a playful shove.

"How are you so nonchalant?" Shadeflower asks.

"Because I'm not afraid, nor am I worried." _Because I've got the best mentors ever!_

"You'll make a great warrior," Shadeflower meows.

We trekk in silence for a while until we see the lights and buildings.

"Is that a TwolegPlace?" Mintleaf meows.

"Yes, it is, I've been there before. Almost got snatched by weird-smelling, clumsy Twolegs," He shakes his head. "never gone back since,"

"What'd the Twolegs look like?" Shadeflower asks. "They might help us find Shadowsky."

"I was a kit then. I don't remember." He looks at his paws. "Sorry,"

Shadeflower just dips her head. "Thanks for the warning, though," Shadeflower meows. "Let's find a place to sleep." She races into the TwolegPlace.

"Shhuusshh!" Mintleaf snaps. "The monsters are eating!" I see a weird pipe going into their side.

"Weird," I meow. _Mouse-brained Twolegs!_

"Well, Twolegs aren't known for their brains," Sageheart remarks. "Mintleaf, they're not going to chase after a cat while they're eating." Mintleaf glares at her brother. I see something move.

"Hey, look!" I race toward it. It's a squirrel. I kill it before it turns around. Then, I hear the Twolegs.

"Where'd Nutty go?" The Twoleg slurrs.

"Who cares 'bout a squirrel? Freddy's hostin' a ca'figh' tonigh' and I wanna be ther'," The other one's dark eyes are serious.

"Wha'ever!" The other one slurrs. "Wh're i' it?" He falls flat down.

"Honestly, George! Don't get so drunk! Ya kno' he go' babes at his figh's,"

"Ho' babes?" The two Twolegs head away.

"Hey, I think we found them!" I race after the Twolegs, the patrol following. The fatter, taller Twoleg leaves a hatch open that leads underground. I can hear the cheering of Twolegs and dogs barking.

"There are dogs down there!" Snowpaw meows.

"What're we waiting for? StarClan?" I meow as Mintleaf, Shadeflower and I leap into the hatch. We see chains dangled from the ceiling. Hard, stone things where Twolegs sit, and furless, almost clotheless females. Then I see the cage. There are spaces in between the bars I could jump through. But I don't want my pelt touching that brown-red stuff.

A Twoleg spies us, and yells: "Cats! More cats!" Then, Twolegs grab for us and Shadeflower unsheathes her claws, pelt fluffed up.

"Go!" She leaps onto a Twoleg, and claws him like she's fighting StarClan. I bunch my muscles, and leap on another one.

"Mintleaf! Snowpaw! Leave, mouse-brains!" But, Snowpaw stays.

"Great StarClan, we'll get overwhelmed here!" Snowpaw yowls.

"Into the cage!" Shadeflower yowls. "They can't all fit in there!"

"We can't reach the ca-SHADEFLOWER!" I yowl, completely shocked and scared for her. She lies motionless under a seat thingy.

"YOU FOX-HEARTS!" I yowl, because Shadeflower reminds me of Moonpaw, who I didn't save.

"SNOWPAW! YOU GET SHADEFLOWER OUT OF HERE OR I SWEAR BY STARCLAN I'LL KILL YOU!" I snap/yowl.

"Okay! But get out!" Snowpaw grabs Shadeflower and we sprint out, eventually, we're out of the city, cowering in the rain. I feel like a...failure.

"That...was...horrible...never...make me...do that...again." Snowpaw pants.

"Agreed," I answer as I stare at the stars twinkling above. _StarClan, Tigerstar, send us help. Please._

The ThunderClan warriors were closer than she thought.


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's Note: Sorry, by sequel I meant continuation in another story thingy document. Also, Feathertail is the daughter if Silverstream, whereas Reedwhisker is the son of Mistyfoot, and Mistyfoot and Feathertail being related throguh their fathers, voila, they're all related. Also, I totally got way too busy. Sorry again, and enjoy. It's Brambleclaw's POV. SUNLEAF, WHERE ARE YOU? I MISS YOU!1**

Brambleclaw's POV

We'd been gone for days, and we'd met up withmy sister.

"Lovely weather," Rainwhisker meows.

"yeah, your name after it," Sootfur teases. "Let's stay out here and enjoy your namesake." He's sarcastic.

"It's raining, you want to stay out here and catch cold, flea-brain?" Tawnypelt snaps. "Great StarClan!"

"StarClan is great," Sootfur remarks.

"You're insufferable!" Tawnypelt rolls her emerald eyes. "Okay, can we find some shelter? My pelt is a river!"

"A thick, golden, river," Sootfur meows, and dodges her cuff around his ear.

"Wonderful, two mouse-brains," Rainwhisker murumurs as we seek shelter. We see a Twolegplace alley with huge metal boxes in it.

"Well, better than nothing," I say, but long for my nest in the warriors' den. _No more, Brambleclaw, no more._

"You miss ThunderClan, don't you?" Rainwhisker meows, Reedwhisker trots up behind us.

"With every breath I take," I meow sadly.

"What's _ThunderClan_? And what are you doing in _my_ alley?" A gray/blue/white she-cat snaps.

"Where's your name? I don't see it! Or smell markings! So back off, mange-pelt!" Rainwhisker snaps, then coughs.

"Real tough, but I'll take pity," Her blue/gray eyes are alert. Get your flea-brains that are frolicking in the rain. Unless you're part of Dodge's group, then scram." Her claws slide out.

"Who's Dodge?" I ask, waving my tail for my sister, Ripplefur, and Sootfur to come over.

"Get under the dumpster and we'll chat." She slides under, and so do we. The roof is higher in the middle, so we can stand up. My fur is no longer pelted by rain. I sigh.

"Thank you," Tawnypelt yawns. Sootfur and Rainwhisker alone stay up.

"Didn't catch your name," Rainwhisker meows.

"Sky." She meows. "Yours? I like to know what mange-pelts stay here." She smiles.

"I am Brambleclaw, this is Sootfur,"-I point my tail to him- "this is Rainwhisker." Rainwhisker dips his head.

"Weird names. But anyway," She stifles a yawn. "Dodge is a stupid, cat who is trying to take over the Twolegplace." Her eyes are spheres of fury. "I'd kill him if he were ever alone."

"Like Scrouge," Rainwhisker and I meow at the same time alongside Sootfur.

"Scourge? We don't need _another_ Dodge,"

"He's dead," I meow.

"Good for him. Now, why are you here?" She asks.

"We were banished." Sootfur meows, and Rainwhisker tells our story.

"That is why I live alone," She meows. "See you in the morning," She gets in her nest and goes to sleep.

"I sense a fight," I meow to Rainwhisker.

"You're not alone," The brothers say. Sootfu lies down to sleep, but Rainwhisker stays up, eyes open, ears pricked. I lay down on the smooth, cold metal, and close my eyes.

I see my dead half-brother, Swiftpaw.

"Swiftpaw, what are you doing here?" I am confused, he talks to me in dreams, but why would he leave StarClan for me and my sister?

"Mother is here, too," He meows. "also, StarClan did not help you when you were driven out. I did not like that, nor did she." Swiftpaw's blue eyes are sad. "They said 'We do not interfere with the living, but Firestar will be punished.' I know you four deserve the best StarClan may offer." Then, a golden she-cat appears, her face youthful and beautiful, her green eyes caring.

"Goldenflower!" I purr, yearning to lean against my mother like a kit, but I don't.

"Yes, it's me, not a badger," Her green eyes spark with friendliness. "We're your family; we're here for you. So is your sister." They fade, and a voice echoes in my ears.

_"Find the newly_ _found lost ones, entombed in stone,_

_ help them rescue the imprisoned ones,_

_then, let them not leave alone, but defend the lost Sky as if it were your own."_ Then, I wake up with my fur bristling.

"Whoa! It's me, flea-head!" Sky snaps.

"Sorry..." I murmur, and see the sky outside. _Defend the Sky as if your own._

"Hey, do you know if another large group of cats is nearby, not Dodge, but they seem lost." _Please know them..._

"Sure do. I saw 'em leaving the Twoleg House." Her eyes are fierce. "Where cats go to die as they fight..."

"What?" I ask. "Why would any cat willing fight to the death?" _It's not fun, especially with your half-brother..._

"They don't go willingly! My sister was snatched up! They tossed her body out a few moonrises later!" Her eyes are tenderer now.

"Well, can you lead us to the cats? Then we'll fight the Twolegs, and they'll never catch a cat again." I know why I make this promise, because the Twolegs are wrong. Like Firestar was.

"Do it alone, I won't help you. But, I will lead you to the cats. I'll find some food. Get your mange-pelts up." She meows gruffly.

"We're not mange-pelts!" I snap, but think of all the mud, rain, and bushes and rivers we've been through,she's probably right.

"Well, your pelt is brown with black stripes. Forgive me for thinking it mud." She runs away.

"Rainwhisker, up! Sootfur, let's go!" Rainwhisker shoots up. "What? Attack? ShadowClan?" He opens his eyes, then meows sadly. "Oh, yeah, that," Sootfur slowly stretches up, after yowling: "BADGER? WHERE?" He was evidently dreaming of his mother's death.

Tawnypelt slowly rises to her paws. "Flea-brains, there are no badgers, and certainly no ShadowClan, _I_ know of," Her green eyes bore into my amber/orange ones.

"Couldn't you have brought sensible warriors?" She teases, emerald eyes flittering with amusement. Sky comes back with meat.

"That is not fresh-kill!" Sootfur meows.

"No." Rainwhisker meows. "What is that?"

"Chicken," Sky meows, taking a mouthful. "Twast loke sqiude," She meows, and swallows. "squirrel,"

"If I get poisoned, kill her," Tawnypelt meows, and eats some. "Mmm!" Rainwhisker bends down. "..." He meows. Sootfur starts to eat, and I bend down. It has a vaguely smoky flavor that I hate. It reminds me of the ThunderClan camp fire when I was a kit. _And Firestar saved you._

"I'm done," I meow, but I'm famished. Tawnypelt backs away, tongue sliding around her muzzle. "Delicious, but not as good as a frog!" We all stare at her.

"Frogs are good..." She murmurs.

"Good for being slimy and annoying, nothing else," Rainwhisker meows, stepping back from the chicken bones.

"We're done, take us to the cats," I meow. I haven't told my friends about the prophecy, but I don't want to spit it out in front of Sky.

"Let me give the bones to the dogs." She disappears into the rain. Then, I start telling the prophecy.

"Brambleclaw, you should be a medicine cat for all your visions," Tawnypelt meows.

"No way!" I snap. Then, Sky comes back. "Follow along," She stalks away, and we follow. She leads down Thunderpaths and sidewalks, as she calls them, and then, we see them. The golden-pelted apprenticed-aged she-cat, the gray tom with green eyes, and the gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, the brown/black she-cat with blue eyes, and the white-pelted blue-eyed tom.

"That's them," She meows. She heads over. The golden-pelted she-cat's amber eyes are furious.

"Leave us alone, _kittypet_!" She snaps.

"Shut up, Sunpaw," Sky meows. _Sun**paw**? I_ mouth at my comrades. Tawnypelt just meows.

"Are you part of a Clan, or a dumpster group, Sun_paw_?" Tawnypelt has that no-nonsense look.

"SkyClan, to be exact," Her amber eyes are guarded. "Shadeflower! Sageheart! Mintleaf! We've got cats who know about SkyClan," She turns away and meows in hushed voices to them.

_"Defend the Sky as if your own," _Sootfur meows.

"We have to join SkyClan, I think. If we're to defend it _as if it's our own Clan_," I meow.


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's Note: Sorry, for not updating, ANYWAY! SUNLEAF, WHERE ARE YOU? Anyway, please, please read this to the end. And, review every chapter you read so I may improve. Thank you.**

**Chp. 45. Lion heart.**

**Cats to know:**

**Brambleclaw: Amber eyes. Brown pelt with black tabby stripes.**

**Tawnypelt: Ginger she-cat with green eyes.**

**Sootfur: Gray/black tom. green eyes.**

**Rainwhisker: gray tom with blue eyes.**

**Sky: gray/white she-cat with blue eyes.**

Sunpaw's POV

"I dont't trust any of them!" I snap.

"Well, they're from your mothers' Clan," Sageheart remarks. _Yeah, my __**adopted**__ mother._

"Well, she left, didn't she?" I snap.

"Because she was seeing a cat from another Clan," Mintleaf meows.

"Whatever," I meow, and see the big, dark brown tom with black tabby stripes head over.

"We would like to help rescue your cats," He meows.

"How do you know?" I bristle.

"Sky," He meows nonchalant. A gray/black tom races over, green eyes bright.

"Hey, are we going to fight the Twolegs soon? I want to claw-" He stops. "Sorry," he meows, and stays silent.

"I don't know, it's up Mintleaf and Sageheart," I meow.

"In," Mintleaf meows.

"I'm with my sister," Sageheart meows. Shadeflower stirs in unconsciousness, and Sageheart nudges her awake.

"Well, I say we plan the battle at evening, for less visibility of all pelts, and surprise. Also, your unconscious cat will have to time to wake up." The dark tabby meows, staring at Snowpaw and Shadeflower.

"We want your names," I meow.

"Sootfur," The gray/black tom meows.

"Brambleclaw," The dark tabby dips his head.

"Rainwhisker," The gray tom meows, blue eyes alert at hearing his name.

"My sister, Tawnypelt," Brambleclaw finishes. The ginger she-cat's emerald eyes are narrowed, as if studying us.

"Warrior names from a warrior Clan," Mintleaf murmurs.

"Well, the sun's almost down, so we better prepare." I leap onto a metal box, or dumpsters, and watch Brambleclaw starts talking to chatterbox Sky.

"Sky, help us fight, for your sister," He snaps.

"I honor her by living! Not commiting suicide!" Her mutli-patched fur bristles.

"Really? You think this is deadly? You think it's worthless to save two cats? What if we were trying to save your sister, what would you do?" Brambleclaw's eyes are inflamed.

"Get you to help," She mutters.

"Well, we think of these cats as our brothers/sisters! So, help us!" He lowers his voice. "Cats should do the right thing, when they don't..." Tears build up at his eyes, as though some painful memory has arisen in his memory. "We're little more than rats!" He snaps out of it.

"Well, you don't know these cats!" Sky meows. "See sense. Abandon those fools, survive with your group." He stares at her, his eyes furiously sad.

"I said no before. I'll say it again. We're Clan cats. We stick together. I pity you, like I did my father, Tigerstar. But then I realized. He did all on his own, killed countless cats, and yet, I see another selfish, skilled, fierce cat before me. Cats judged my every move as if I'd be like him, but I won't. Because right is right, even without reward, and if you die trying." He heads over to his sister, and starts listening to his sister.

Sky looks shocked. "Never met a cat like that, driven to do the right thing...All selfish, but surviving...Then, a selfless cat saved me, but died...So I became selfish..." She stares at the ground.

"I was so wrong not to listen to Frostclaw," **(A/N Frostclaw was an original SkyClan member, and she's Sky's great-grandma) **

"It's not too late," I meow, leaping down nonchalant. While inside, I'm shaken._ Tigerstar was so nice, how could he be evil? _Sky walks over to Rainwhisker and Sootfur, and chats away.

I smell a sweet, honeylike scent.

_"I thought he was kind to, then, he betrayed us. Our son, Brambleclaw, had the worst of it. Every reason to hate ThunderClan, but he didn't. Tigerstar killed, and he ruined lives." _

I see a she-cat who looks exactly like Tawnypelt, but older. And, a small, black and white tom. They fade, and I am baffled.

**SUNSET!**

We race into the underground den, Snowpaw paired up to fight alongside Sageheart, Tawnypelt, Shadeflower, Sky, and Mintleaf. Myself, Brambleclaw, Sootfur, and Rainwhisker trying to freee our cats.

I keep pace with Rainwhisker as we make our way down to the cages. Then, I see all the cats. Young and old, male and female, pregnant and non-pregnant, and all thin and starving. But, we're kept apart by a door that we can unlock/lock.

"Sootfur, help us unlatch the cages. Rainwhisker, help the cats leave. Sunpaw, when you find your Clanmates, ru-" He leaps over me, and claws at a Twoleg.

"Go! Run! Save them! There's another exit!" Sootfur gives his brother a I'll-help-him-watch-her-and-stay-safe look, then launches himself to help Brambleclaw. Rainwhisker unlatches the door, shoves me in, races in after me, and locks it shut.

"What? We abandoned them!" I snap.

"It's what they want," He looks sad, but shakes it off. "Let's help the cats, those two are wicked fighters." We free the cats, and Rainwhisker guides them out through the second entrance. But Shadowsky and Stormkit haven't shown. Then, in a tucked off cage, I see my brother.

I release him, and get him to Rainwhisker.

"Take him," He guides him out, giving him directions, Shadowsky gets to his sister, hopefully, but Rainwhisker stays with me.

"Now we find the kit," He heads to the Arena. "Great StarClan!" We see the kit, pelt bloody, barely breathing. Rainwhisker climbs on the bars, slides through them, and drops the kit down to me. Rainwhisker leaps down.

"How do you climb like that?" I ask.

"ThunderClan cats climb trees," He grabs the kit, and hears Sootfur banging on the door. Rainwhisker deposits the kit in my mouth, and lets his brother in. His blood-covered brother. A bloody Brambleclaw leans on him.

"We're fine...Twoleg blood..." Brambleclaw pants. Rainwhisker opens his mouth to argue, but says nothing.

"Okay, lets go get the others and leave!" I snap, and we head up, passin the dead Twoleg who has his throat slit. Then, more Twolegs swarm in. I race through the battle screeching: "It's done, go!" Snowpaw turns at me, yowling.

"SUNPAW, BEHIND YOU! TWOLEG!" He leaps to save me from the sharp, metal, stick, then, a huge mass of fur and muscles appears. Brambleclaw. The point goes through him, and the Twoleg pulls it out, and everyone is out but me, Brambleclaw, and Sootfur.

I dart forward, grab Brambleclaw, and leave, with Sootfur behind me. At the entrance, I see the Twolegs rallying up, Sky meows sadly:

"Leave him, we won't make it," It sounds as if she's giving up the world.

"No, he saved me, we will take him home." His blood flows fatser as we move. "Cobweb! NOW!" Tawnypelt hands me some, and I plaster it on his body.

"Let's go!" We sprint home, for ourselves, and our friend, who hhad the heart of a lion.


	46. Chapter 46

**Author's Note: Brambleclaw was stabbed by a sword. Forgive me for being late but I had to KILL THAT TWOLEG WHO HURT BRAMBLECLAW! Oh my goodness, I can't find or remember who Sunpaw's mentor is. IS it Patchfoot? **

Mintleaf's POV

We had just made it across the Ratplace when we smelled cats.

"Thank StarClan!" Sootfur said. He was worried for his friend. We headed down the gorge. Sharpclaw and Patchfoot, who were on guard, came over.

"Where did you go? Who are these cats? Why are they he-" Patchfoot meows.

"Later," I tap my tail-tip on Sootfur's shoulder and lead him to Echosong.

"Echosong!" I hiss.

"Yes," she meows sleepily.

"We need your help! Heal him!" Echosong darts up, wakes my brother, and they collect herbs and poultices like no one else. After Dirtpaw is done, I ask:

"Dirtpaw, is he going to live?" I ask, unable to bear the thought of me killing him.

"Maybe. Also, it's Dirt_fur_ now." His amber eyes shine. "I love being a medicine cat."

"Whatever." I meow and stalk away.

"What's his name?" Dirtfur meows.

"Brambleclaw," I meow.

"He's a ThunderClan cat!" Dirtfur meows.

"I know," I meow, and go to the apprentices' den. Nightpaw and Snowpaw are asleep. I curl up in my nest and try not to think on the past events. I open one eye when I feel a paw hit my flank.

"Nightpaw, I will-" I snap.

"-I am not Nightpaw," Then, I realize it's Tigerstar! I hurriedly open my eyes and stand up.

"Sorry," I meow.

"No, but you should've gotten up faster, it could be a foe." He crouches, and leaps at me. I throw him off, leap on his back; then claw his shoulders and back, roll off the back claw his back legs, and spring away before he gets one hit.

"Nice work," He meows. "get your rest. You've earned it. Don't expect to leave early tomorrow." He fades, and I have a chill down my spine. _If eveything Brambleclaw said is true, then are me and Nightpaw traitors? What if Moonpaw was right?_

"Hey, sleepy-head, wake up!" It's Snowpaw's voice. I shoot up.

"Flea-brain," I meow, and stalk out of the den. Leafstar is on Rockpile, and beckons me toward her.

"Yes, Leafstar?" I meow, trying to keep my cool.

"Sunpaw, why did you leave?" Her amber eyes are even.

"Because my brother and a kit were missing," I meow. _Obviously!_

"Well then, how do you come back with four ThunderClan warriors, and a rogue?" Her amber eyes are worried now.

"Because they helped, and risked their lives. One of them might lose theirs." I look her in the eyes.

"Alright, get down from Rockpile," She pushes me down, and yowls: "SkyClan! Gather around the Rockpile!" The Clan gathers, and she begins.

"A few sunrises ago, Sageheart, Mintleaf, Shadeflower, Sunpaw, and Snowpaw left to help our Clanmates. Then, four ThunderClan warriors, Sootfur, Rainwhisker, Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw met them, along with a rogue named Sky. They fought with them, and what do we do with them?"

"Wait, does that mean ThunderClan is nearby?" Clovertail breathes.

"No, they were banished." Leafstar meows.

"What? They could be killers!" A cat shrieks.

"Drive them out! Drive them out!" Some cats screech.

"NO! Silence!" Leafstar snarls. "What about Stick? We didn't know him, but we let him join our Clan, and learn our moves."

"_Stick_ helped uf to kill those rats!" A cat snaps.

"He also wasn't banished!" Another cat yowls. More voices screech out, and then, I hear them fall silent.

"Are those-"

"I think,"

"Are they?"

"StarClan?" I turn around, and see the golden she-cat and the small black and white tom.

"My name is Goldenflower," The golden she-cat meows. "This is my son, Swiftpaw. If you drive these cats away, you doom yourselves." She fades, as does her son.

"Fake!" A cat screeches.

"Trying to trick us now, huh?" A cat snaps.

"Great StarClan, will you stop being mouse-brains?" Sootfur snaps.

"Who asked you?" Bouncefire snarls.

"You recieved and omen from StarClan! Are you really going to ignore something as direct as that?" Rainwhisker snaps at Bouncefire, standing beside his brother, glaring at Bouncefire.

"Works out pretty welll for you," Sparrowpelt meows.

"We should need to stop taking in rogues and ThunderClan trash!" Nightpaw snaps. "We don't need ThunderClan anymore!"

"How many of you were once rogues?" I snap. "We owe them our lives, as do Shadowsky and Stormkit," Nightpaw, however, isn't satisfied

"Well, Stormkit should've stayed in camp, Shadowsky was too weak, and these rogues probably can't fight or hunt. I say we drive out the newcomers and Stormkit and Shadowsky!"

"No, Stormkit is my son!" Petalnose snarls.

"Want to see me fight?" Sootfur snarls.

"I will gladly claw you to bits," Rainwhisker snaps. Nithgpaw lunges at them, and they fight, then Leafstar yowls:

"STOP! Echosong, Dirtfur, tonight you go to Shinign Cave, find out what StarClan says about them. Until then, they will be taken to the new dens, and held there, _with_ food and water."

"I'll guard them," Nightpaw, Bouncefire, and Sparrowpelt meow.

"Okay. Any accidents, and you'll go down on apprentice duties for moons." Leafstar looks at Sharpclaw. "Assign the patrols. I'd like to take Sunpaw and Sootfur hunting." Her amber eyes stare at him. "And Rainwhisker, too, and Tawnypelt."

Sharpclaw meows. "Tinycloud too," He doesn't trust me or the other cats.

"No," She meows, and summons her patrol. "Let's hunt." She says. Tawnypelt catches a few frogs near a pond, a starling and mouse, they all catch some fish, Sootfur gets three birds, Rainwhisker gets two squirrels and a rabbbit.

"When did you learn too fish? You are ThunderClan," Leafstar asks.

"Feathertail, she taught me and Brambleclaw, we taught these two." She looks at the water. "Salt-water signs." She mutters softly.

"Salt what?" I ask.

"They guided us on our journey," She meows, eyes brimming with tears.

"Sorry," I meow.

"It's fine. I miss ShadowClan," She tells me as Leafstar goes after a squirrel.

"I thought you were ThunderClan!" I meow.

"I was, then I left because a few were prejudiced. Although I didn't have it as bad as Brambleclaw, and he stayed. He was always loyal to them and me." She gets that I'm-rmembering-stuff look. Then, Leafstar comes over.

"Nice hunt." She meows. She sees a border patrol coming back. "Hey, can you take this prey back to camp?" The patrol grabs the prey and leaves. Then, we head along a bush. Rainwhisker smells it first.

"Fox!" He meows.

"Foxes, flea-brain!" Tawnypelt snaps.

"Fresh, too, they're nearby-" Then, three foxes come into the clearing.

"Rainwhisker, remember our techniques!" They leap into a tree, and disappear.

"Cowards," Leafstar meows, crouching. Then, the two ThunderClan cats drop down on two foxes, and begin to fight. I take on the third one with Tawnypelt. I rake my claws down it's flank, and scratch it's underbelly. Tawnypelt's claws are everywhere they could be ontop of the fox, it flees, and Tawnypelt helps out Sootfur, and Rainwhisker and I take on the last one with Leaftstar.

"Leafstar, watch out!" Rainwhisker shoves her down, just as a fox's claw swoops where her head had been. Rainwhisker leaps on it, clawing and biting, until it runs off.

"Thank you," Leafstar meows. Sootfur gets up. "Can we...go back...to camp...please...my stomach...hurts..." He pants.

"You haven't eaten in a while-" My belly rumbles.

"Let's go get some food, you all get first pick," We head to camp, battered, exhausted, but happy.

Cats are saying how they could've done better. Sparrowpelt says that 'they are squirrel-like, and have the heart and brains of squirrels.' But they aren't; there brave and loyal to a Clan that was pretty horrible to them. ThunderClan cats are special.

"Hey, Sunpaw, they're being made warriors of SkyClan, and I wanted to ask-" Snowpaw meows.

"No, I want to hear her," I shush him.

"I, Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, name you, Sootfur, a warrior of SkyClan. We honor your bravery and honor. Rainwhisker, you are now a warrior of SkyClan. SkyClan honors your bravery and loyalty. Tawnypelt, you are now a warrior of SKyClan. We honor your courage and your fierceness. Sky, you are a worthy warrior of SkyClan, I name you Skycloud, we honor your integrity and respect. Brambleclaw is not eligible to be here now, but he is a warrior of SkyClan, and we honor his bravery and sacrifice."

"Skycloud! Skycloud! Sootfur! Sootfur! Rainwhisker! Rainwhisker! Tawnypelt! Tawnypelt! Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!" The Clan yowls, some full-heartedly, some just lazily, some scathing.

"I feel like I was just made a new warrior," Sootfur meows.

"We're no longer ThunderClan," Rainwhisker meows sadly.

"Or ShadowClan," Tawnypelt whispers.

"Or alone," Skycloud meows.

"As expected of our new warriors, they will stand guard tonight." Leafstar meows.

Sharpclaw leaps onto the Rockpile.

"Patrols will be as follows for the rest of the day! Sparrowpelt, take Sootfur, and Tinycloud to hunt. Bouncefire, take Rainwhisker, Tawnypelt, Nightpaw, and Patchfoot to do borders. Skycloud, I'll take you, Waspwhisker, Rockshade, Shrewtooth, and Crowfeather to our borders." He leaps down as the cats hustle among themselves.

"I love how he put the 'we hate the newbies' cats with them." I meow. Snowpaw laughs softly. "I see that too," His meows is even, as if he's trying to keep it cool.

"So, uh...do you...want to hunt? You're a brilliant hunter." His blue eyes are true as rivers, and he's not flattering me. He is telling the truth.

"Sure. But, do _not_ lay heavily on the flattery _too_ much." I tease.

"Of course," He meows, bowing his head. We head out, and I immediately catch a squirrel. Then, he catches a rabbit.

"Oh, trying to beat me, hmm?" I tease. Then, I scent pheasent. I mouth at Snowpaw, _mine_.

I sprint after it silently, then, I claw it's neck. We pile our food, and catch two birds, and a squirrel.

"Alright, enough, let's not hunt the forest to death." I really did enjoy today.

"Life should be like this always. Food, water, shelter, no Twolegs, friends..." He trails off.

"Battles too, you mouse-brain," My tail-tip flicks over his ear.

"They're fun, but just no dying," He meows.

"Fine," I pretend to be annoyed. We carry the prey between us. The Clan is like:

"Wow! Great catch!" Then, Snowpaw carries his rabbit over to me.

"Care to share?" He meows, dropping it.

"No, it has you on it," I meow, and take a bite. "Rabbit is delicious," I meow.

"It is," Crowfeather meows.

"You scared me!" I snap.

"You're unscareable." He meows. He lays down next to me. I lean on my father. I feel safe, for once, not tough or anything. I feel nothing.

I kind of like it.


	47. Chapter 47

**Author's Note: Moonpaw again, how do you feel? Pebble=Gibbs. Ripple=Shannon. Kelly=Mist. Moonpaw is twelve moons old.**

Moonpaw's POV

I now was thouroghly relying on Pebble. He was my friend. I cocked my head at him.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"Twenty-four moons," _A newly made warrior, hmm? I wish I was one. I wonder if my siblings are._

"So, uh, how would you like to live with other cats? To survive with them? To hunt with them?" I feel much better now, and want to go to my Clan. But I won't leave him.

"I don't know. I've never tried." Pebble meows.

"Well, you know your way up and down the river, right? You did teach me to swim and hunt fish." I meow.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Why?" His blue eyes are ice-cold. "No, I'm not leaving here. The river is my home."

"The river leads to the gorge. Please, Pebble. Also, Pebble, our Clan, we can see the dead." His eyes are filled with sort of a hope.

"I could tell Ripple and Mist how much I love them..." He meows.

"Yes, you can," _Please, I don't want to be alone!_

"It's storm season. The river'll start to flood down here and it'll swell." His blue eyes blink.

"Well, we should hurry then." I say.

"No, the rivers been rising. It's not good." He turns to head into the forest that borders the plain that surronds the end of this river. The forest I can't go in.

"Come on, we live here now. In the trees." He meows. "Until the floods flee."

"I love climbing trees." I say.

"Good. I like building dens in them." He meows, leaping into a tree. "C'mon." I jump up, and see it. He's used grass blades to ties branches filled with leaves to cover the area. He's pulled the branches together to make a den floor. He's made dirt walls filled with holes for food. Then, I see the roof. He mashed up plants to make a sticky paste to glue the leaves into a roof.

"Wow," I meow, dumbstruck.

"Here's your nest," He meows, pointing to moss surronded by bracken walls. Feathers are in it.

"Thanks," I meow. Then, he shows me a hollow tree hole where we'll get our water. I lay in my nest, and hear the rain patter softly on the roof.

"Night, Pebble," I yawn, and dream of that night I was knocked in here. The coarse, thick, bubbling water crashed over my head, in my mouth, until the coldness made it all black.

"Moon! Moon!" Pebble shakes me.

"What?" I ask, trying not to shake like I was.

"You were freaking out," He meows. "The river has swollen. We can't reach your Clan or the river." I stare down at the glistening lake. It's badger lengths below.

"We can jump from tree to tree," I meow.

"No, _you_ can jump from tree to tree,"

"Pebble! What happens if the river floods this? Or if you drown? At my Clan, you'll be near the river and with Mist and Ripple!" I snap. "I'm not going to let a cat die because they're too stupid!"

He stares at me, eyes sad, wet, and glistening. "I just don't want to leave my home."

"You'll get a better one, and you can go here every moon," I meow.

"Alright," He sighs. "let's start jumping."

A few jumps later, it's dark and we're tired. The water keeps rising.

"Well, one cat was right," He purrs.

"That would be me, always," I meow, smiling.

"Oh, whatever." He lays down to sleep, but I can't. We're in a shorter tree. Then, I see a glistening lake in front of me, as if I could touch it. Then I realize, I _can_ touch it.

"Pebble! PEBBLE! THE WATER HAS RISEN!" I scream, and he shoots up.

"Fox-dung!" He snaps.

"Jump!" I yowl, and he leaps into the next tree. I leap, but I land to far away from the branch, and I'm hanging onto the branch by two paws.

"Pebble, help me, please!" I yell over the rapid water. He pulls me up.

"Well, guess we're not sleeping tonight," I say.

"Yes, it seems so. Let's keep jumping." Then, when the sun is shining, I am on dry land, and nearing the gorge with every step. Getting closer to my ambitious, deadly brother.


	48. Chapter 48

**Author's Note: Sorry for updating slowly. Takashimo, don't go!**

Nightpaw's POV

I stayed on guard, trying to figure out how to kill Shadowsky, and how to keep Stormkit quiet. Sol and Brokenstar had given me some ideas, but I had shrugged them off. I wanted to think of the ways myself. Then, as I watched the trees, I saw two cats flying through the trees. Moonpaw was one, the other was a gray tom with blue eyes.

"Rockshade, Bouncefire look!" I hiss, and then they see them.

"Is that Moonpaw?" Bouncerfire meows. _Of course, she's your apprentice._ But there is something else in his voice.

"Rockshade, get Leafstar, Leafpool, Crowfeather, Sharpclaw, and Echosong!" Bouncefire orders his brother, then he races to his apprentice.

"Moonpaw! We thought you died! Who is that cat?" Bouncefire meows, staring at th gray tom.

"His name is Pebble. He is my friend." She meows, glaring at me.

"Moonpaw, come on," I meow, and turn to camp. She follows, 'Pebble' and Bouncefire following behind slower.

"I will not tell Leafstar what happened, if you never go to Dark Forest again." She almost pleads. _What a kittypet!_

"Today is our warrior ceremony, don't ruin it for everyone else, like Sunpaw." He stalks away. We arrive at camp, and Sunpaw sees her sister, and her pelt fluffs up in delight.

"Great StarClan, Moonpaw, you're back!" She looks happy, her amber eyes glowing as they do only in training and with Snowpaw. That's how I know she's happy. _She'll be happier ruling the Clans._ I have a small possesive smile on my face as my sisters' chat.

"So, some ThunderClan cats came, that made Leafpool happy and sad. Also, a new apprentice joined and a rogue! We're becoming warriors today!" Sunpaw looks overly-delighted.

"Lots has happened," Moonpaw meows, summarizing it.

"Yes, alot has." Leafpool meows, pressing against Moonpaw. "I've missed you so much." Moonpaw relaxes visibly.

"Meet Pebble!" She meows, waving her tail for Pebble to come to her. He does, looking emotionless.

"Hello," Is all he says to us.

"Hi," Leafpool dips her head. Then, Leaf_star_ leaps onto the Rockpile.

"All cats old enough to catch prey, gather at Rockpile!" Leafstar's amber eyes are filled with pride and happiness.

"We have four apprentices to be made warriors! Tinycloud, has your apprentice, Nightpaw, learned the ways of the warrior?" Leafstar begins the age-old ritual.

"Yes, he has," Tinycloud breathes. I walk up to Leafstar.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, Nightpaw, I now name you Nightheart! SkyClan honors your courage and battle skills." Leafstar yowls. "Nightheart!Nightheart!" The Clan yowls.

"Bouncefire, has your apprentice, Moonpaw, learned the ways of the warrior?" Leafstar stares at the sky.

"Yes, she has." He meows.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, Moonpaw, I now name you Moonlight!" Leafstar toushes her head, and the Clan yowls:

"Moonlight! Moonlight!" It goes on, Snowpaw becomes Snowfall, Sunpaw becomes Sunfire. Pebble becomes Pebblestream, because he gets to join the Clan. He and Skycloud start chatting away.

"Snowfall! Sunfire! Pebblestream!" The Clan yowls. I am ridiculously happy.

"Nice name," Moonlight remarks. Leafpool, Crowfeather, Shadeflower, Sageheart, Mintleaf, and Dirtfur congratulate us.

"Shh!" Sunfire snaps, her eyes are glowing more than ever.

"Shh yourself," Snowfall purrs.

"Be glad you're my Clanmate, you'd be dead for such an insult to me!" Sunfire meows. She is definitely softer. But when a cat calls her a kittypet, her tounge is like fire, and the cat shrinks away.

"Mouse-brained flea-pelt!" Sunfire yowls after him. We eat, and then take up guard. _Guess Moonpaw won't get her chance tonight. Or ever, if I can help it. _

Which, of course, I can, as the choosen leader.


	49. Chapter 49

**Author's Note: sorry for not updating soon, anyway next chapter is the last! Sunfire has the POV! Listen to The Game Has Changed on Youtube while reading this chapter! The last one is an epilogue from Leafpool, the cat that started it all!**

**Sunfire's POV**

The battle is to begin. We found out about my brother. I know I should be on the side of The Dark Forest, but I can't. Moonlight stands beside me. We've grown so much from kithood.

"Moonlight, I'm sorry." I meow, heart sad. I missed my family. Crowfeather and Leafpool stand side-by-side. StarClan arrives. Then, the Dark Forest, my brother, and rogues appear. It's starting.

**Shadeflower's POV**

I pressed myself against Sageheart. I look at his eyes. They're beautiful, an emerald green.

"Sageheart, I love you." I meow. I can't go into battle without him knowing.

"I know, Shadeflower, I know." Nightheart, my brother and enemy, moves forward. "If you had sense, you would step down!" Tigerstar and Hawkfrost stand by him. Brambleclaw and Moonlight move up. This is the final showdown.

"Never." Moonlight snarls. I'm proud of my sister.

"Brambleclaw, I've got some moves for you!" Hawkfrost snarls, crouching. Then, both groups surge forward. I launch myself at a rogue, claws out, teeth biting. He fights to kill, me to drive off. I'll never be a Nightheart. Blood and fur latches onto my claws. A cat takes me from behind. I slam into the ground. His claws extend, and raises his paw.

I brace myself for death. It never comes. I look. Sageheart is in front of me, fur out, snarling. He attacksm venting out his fury. They die. He turns to me.

"We fight together?" He says. I nod. "Together." Forever.

**Shadowsky's POV**

Mintleaf and I fight back to back. I love her, and Darkstripe comes toward us. A cat called 'Antpelt' follows. Stinky name.

"I got the girl." Darkstripe snarls, and leaps. I don't have sight of her as Antpelt smothers me. I throw him off. He gets up.

"I'm dead. You can't hurt me." Oak's voice appears in my head._ "I may not fight, but I can help. He was WindClan. He can run."_ I mentally thank her.

"WindClan flea-bag! Run like the rabbit you are! I'm a mighty ThunderClan/SkyClan warrior!" I fight, and it becomes life and death. My apprentice, Stormpaw, runs in, slashing and biting and hissing. He's strong and brave and smart. And honorable. A great warrior, I know he will be.

"Take that you mouse-heart!" He yowls, attacking a cat called 'Bone'. Bone goes down in a few seconds. I get thrown into the sand by Antpelt. There's no way I can block his death blow. But I don't block it.

Stormpaw's gray body shakes as the claws go through his stomach, and pull out. He claws Antpely's throat. Trembling, he falls down. His multi-colored eyes stare up at me.

"Did I...do...good? I..beat lots...of cats. Can I...be a warr...ior? Am I go...od eno...ugh?" I look at him, trying not to cry. His chest heaves. I fell tears well up, grief in my chest.

"Yes. Perfect, in fact. I now name you Stormcloud, warrior of SkyClan, warrior of StarClan." He blinks, and his breath fades. I put my head in his still-warm fur. Oak's scent fills my nose. I hear her voice. _"I will save a savior of StarClan." _

Her scent disappears, and Stormpaw-no, Stormcloud- wakes up."Wait, what?" He meows, confused. "I died..." He shakes his head. "The Clan!" He gets up, charging off. _The battle! _I run into the mix of cats, clawing and biting for the Clan.

**Brambleclaw's POV**

Hawkfrost, Tigerstar, Tawnypelt, and I were working it out. Tawnypelt attacked Hawkfrost, while I attacked Tigerstar. Hawkfrost takes out my sister. I can't let him do that. No.

"Hawkfrost, you were easy to kill in life! You'll be easier in death!" I shout. I take them on, Sootfur and Rainwhisker come to help. Thunder roars across the sky. It turns rainy. Shadows dance across the floor. The wind stirs. _The Clans will win. _

I sink my claws into Tigerstar's throat.

"Never again will you haunt me." He glares at me. "Look...behind...you..." I do. It's Hawkfrost. My claws sink into his throat, and I feel his body fade. I look at my family. Both had gifts, both made bad choices.

**Moonlight's POV**

Nightheart and I fought. It was fierce, and not easy. Our blows were matched. Just when I thought he might win, I heard the cries of eogues retreating. The Clan licks their wounds, Thistleclaw and a few other Dark Forest cats fight.

"Nightheart, I won't kill you!" We're fighting where he pushed me over. I can't beat him. Just when I think he's better. A cat lands in front of me, snarling. It's Sunfire.

"Well, am I too late?" She snarls, her claws scratching at his face. He can handle all of us. I realize he's the embodiment of every Dark Forest thought, tree, cat, reason. He is the Dark Forest. We, all seven of us, are StarClan.

My siblings come, drawn. The ground beneath our feet feels...powerful. Our shadows are white. We can't be dark, not during here. As we fight, the sky lightens and darkens, the cloud comes and goes, the moon wanes and waxes. The sun brightens and dims.

Suddenly, both of the light and dark merge. I see everything that happened, every existence, every word ever spoken. Out of all this, I realize. No one can be light, or dark. we are a mixture. I understand it now. StarClan and the Dark Forest fight eternally. Neither can win. A balance is necessary. I see my fur turn silver, glowing with a sliver-white aura, my shadow glowing.

Light makes darkness, It's more powerful. It also needs a foe. I look at my brother, Nighheart. No light surrounds him. All darkness. My body glows, he is shadow. I throw myself into him. Sun and moon merges, everything turns normal, and my brother and I die.


	50. Chapter 50

**Author's Note: Alright, the last chapter, and this story is concluded. I LOVED WORKING ON THIS! I thank Takashimo for her awesome and consist reviewing! Also, this really, really, the end. Thanks for reading this!**

**Sunfire's POV**

My sister. My sweet, baby sister, gone. Just gone. Now dead. I knew that because her and my brother disappeared in a cloud of light and smoke. I saw it myself. Both of my siblings, gone. I can just about remember every memory of my sister. I used to hate her, now my heart hurts. I lean on the tree.

How many generations knew this tree? How many seasons has it endured? Will any legends be made about it? Will it get a name like Sky Pine or whatever? It's just a tree! My sister, gave her life to kill my evil brother, and she won't be remembered a hundred moons from now, I bet. Even though they say she'll be honored.

I pride myself on being strong, but now it's all I can do not to cry. Why should I be strong now, not mourning for my sister. I wish I had no feelings, like this tree. They don't remember that day...

My brother, darkness coating everywhere around him, even his eyes. They couldn't see the light, at all. I could see into his soul, his heart, darkness covered it all. For a moment, darkness had blinded me too, then my sister came. Shining like a moon, her fur glowing, everything, even the air, filled with light. Her eyes were lumious, glowing. She was the embodiment of light itself, almost.

My siblings stood there, then my sister ran into my brother. It was like staring at the sun. It glowed until I thought I'd go blind. (Funny, light can cause blindness). Then, it had turned dark. In a swirl of it, it all went normal. Nothing left but the scent of stars and shadows. I could barely breathe.

A touch sparks me out of my memory. Snowfall. My feelings for him had gotten super-confusing over the past few days. My sister died, I shouldn't be...happy. I heard her voice and scented her, next to the other silver cats. Her gray eyes singled her out.

"Sunfire, you are light. Darkness is despair. The sun goes out for a bit, but always reignites. You follow that cycle, forever and always." My sister's eyes are stars. Her pelt shimmers. Gray with silver stripes. Silver, so pure and beautiful and un-tamperable.

Moonlight steps back. Silverstream dips her head.

"Love is light. Always burning, never dying, always there. Hope. A reason to live. Love is never to be wasted." Silverstream fades among the stars. Feathertail looks into my eyes, eyes like rivers. So much indescribable feelings I can't recognize.

"The best acts are for love, passion. Love recquires courage, love requires belief. Love requires passion. Love is everything, so is sacrifice. Love is selfless, never thinking of itself, but of the other. Love is sacrifices, we all sacrifice, small or big, lives or sticks, it is all the same thing: the love we hold for each other. Remember that in all moments."

Willowbreeze comes toward me. "Silver is pure, unmorphable. It is why silver cats, are always the most loving. StarClan makes choices for the best, using the love they have for the cannot be defined, it can only be described by those who have known it. Love is everywhere, open your eyes. The day you close yourself off, you become almost useless. You may be the best hunter or fighter, but a life with nothing to live for is not living, at all." The silver cats fade. I think on what they said.

Snowfall looks at me, blue eyes attentive and alert. I see another pair of blue eyes. Pebble's. The way they almost faded away when my sister died. The way they hardly glow. I can't be that; a shell of myself, of life.

"You okay? You've been looking down and...this is really selfish, knowing your sister just died and all, but I can't stand seein you like this. Nothing like yourself. Not the self...I know and loved. But this is a part of you, I know, and I respect that, I just can't stand watching yourself live a half-life. Be angry at me, I don't mind, as long as you stop living a half-life!" His words are sincere. He loves me, so much, I don't know what to do with love. I can't throw it away, either.

"I...don't know. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do! I don't know anymore!" I snap. He nods, sad too.

"You did it, though, opened yourself up. You'll figure it out though, what to do, because you're smart. I'll help you every step of the way." I lick his cheek. He's my perfect, other half.

**Author's note. Yes, the last chapter. Ummm...Shadeflower and Sageheart have kits. I'll give you the kits here: Warrior names they get in the future.**

**Shadeflower and Sageheart:**

**Light(dawn)kit: gray she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Night(fur)kit: Pure black tom with green eyes.**

**Shine(spirit)kit: gray eyed she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Mud(pelt)kit: brown tom with green/blue eyes.**

**Mintleaf and Shadowsky:**

**Ash(cloud)kit: Dark gray/black tom with blue eyes.**

**Star(sky)kit: black she-cat with light gray flecks. Blue eyes.**

**Sky(pelt)kit: Black she-kit with huge patches of gray. Blue eyes.**

**Snowfall and Sunfire:**

**Fiery(cloud)kiy: ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes.**

**Lily(flower)kit: white she-kit with blue eyes.**

**Sun(spirit)kit: ginger tom with amber eyes.**

**Brambleclaw and Skycloud:**

**Tiger(fur)kit: Dark brown tom, black tabby stripes, amber eyes.**

**Hawk(wing)kit: Dark brown/black, tom kit with amber eyes.**

**Moth(wind)kit: white/gray she kit with blue eyes.**

**Golden(heart)kit: light brown she-cat with amber eyes.**

**2nd litter**

**Amber(flower)kit: ginger she-kit with amber eyes.**

**Meadow(sweet)kit: gray kit with green eyes.**

**Honey(leaf): golden she-kit with amber eyes.**

**Tawnypelt and Sootfur:**

**Willow(breeze)kit: gray/silver she-kit with green eyes.**

**Spotted(flower, future Clan leader)kit: multicolored she-kit with green eyes.**

**White(snow)kit: really light gray tom with blue eyes.**

**Leafpool and Crowfeather (later litter, Leafpool dies after the last kit):**

**Sand(pelt)kit: ginger she-cat with amber eyes.**

**Dark(shade)kit: black tom with blue eyes.**

**Stormcloud and Speckledust:**

**Moon(bright)kit: gray-she kit with blue eyes.**

**Rain(storm)kit: gray/blue/black flecks kit with blue eyes.**

**Thunder(storm): dark gray tom with green eyes.**


End file.
